The Winchesters & Castiel Lost In Time
by Winter Gray
Summary: Sam 15, Dean 19, & Castiel trapped in time. Crowley is a fly in the ointment, character driven time jumps and situations, memory loss, underage sexual situations, Wincest, Wincestiel, Destiel, BDSM Rated for 18 & over. Fantasy, Fluff, Romance, Bizarre and Weird, Generous Helpings of Smut. Appearance of other SPN characters. I do not own any of the Supernatural characters. Enjoy
1. Meeting Cas, Lost At Mackies Diner

Estranged from their father John Winchester, brothers Sam and Dean at the tender ages of fifteen and nineteen were thrown into the world only having each other to depend on but for them that was more than enough. Fortunately the boys both possessed skill sets above and beyond what most people could ever do.

They were elite hunters of the paranormal, monsters and demons, almost anything that could be imagined they had run across in their lives. If it went bump in the night and you were lucky, Sam and Dean Winchester could save you.

This night was different, having each other turned out not to be enough but heaven was on their side and an angel sent to protect the brothers who would someday save the world was the one to save the very important boys so they could fulfill their destiny.

The encounter and what happened to them afterward changed the Winchesters and the angel forever in ways they never imagined.

….

Dean shoved Sam to the floor before the demon could reach him, "Sam stay down, I got this." As Dean went for his weapon he was slammed against the wall shattering the old plaster, he slid down and his head fell to the side.

Sam crawled over to him and grabbed his arm, "Dean, can you hear me?" A heavy boot pushed Sam down to the floor unable to move and the last thing he remembered before he became unconscious was an almost blinding white light coming from the demons eyes and mouth then everything turned black.

…

Dean woke up in the motel room they were sharing, when his vision cleared he saw Sam next to him sleeping. "Sammy wake up." He shook is brother's shoulder but Sam didn't respond.

A deep, soft voice came from the empty bed next to theirs, "He is fine Dean Winchester, just in a deep sleep." Dean squinted trying to see who was there as he fumbled for his gun. Two bright blue eyes shone in the dim room, "I have your gun, I felt it was safer for all involved until I introduced myself."

Dean got up and realized he was naked. He grabbed a pillow and put it in front of him then turned on the lamp. Sitting on the bed was an attractive but unassuming man with messy dark hair, beautiful blue eyes and a solemn expression. He was dressed as if he just left his office job and stopped for too many drinks on the way home, rumpled clothing and a five o'clock shadow.

Dean nodded to him, "So are you the one that saved us?"

"Yes Dean."

Dean grabbed his jeans off the floor and slipped them on, "What's your name, why am I naked and why were you there?"

The man stood and stared intensely making Dean feel uncomfortable, "My name is Castiel, you are naked because I was curious, the third question I can answer over breakfast at the diner down the street tomorrow morning at eight sharp, rest now."

Dean dropped back on the bed and fell asleep, the angel vanished.

…..

They waited at Mackie's Diner for the angel, Dean still wasn't sure what he thought about Castiel but for saving both of them they at least owed him breakfast and a conversation to see what he had to say.

The whole angel thing seemed out of the scope of reality but as Sam pointed out, they fought demons and other things almost as equally strange on a daily basis so why not accept there were angels, Dean didn't have a clever answer for that.

Castiel appeared in the diner and spotted the Winchesters at a corner booth, he went over and sat down. "Hello Sam, hello Dean thank you for meeting with me."

Dean looked the angel over getting a close up in the light of day, he couldn't say he disliked the way Castiel looked. In fact Dean wanted to meet with him just to get a better view, he had been intrigued by the encounter.

Dean frowned and touched the angels jacket lapel, "So Castiel what's up with this whole trench coat deal, you ever wear anything else?"

" Am I here because of your vast knowledge of fashion or would you like to hear what I have to say?"

Sam poked Dean in the ribs, "Dean, stop being rude, sorry Castiel he is just a little wary of this whole angel thing, we are grateful for you saving us."

Dean put his hand on Sam's thigh under the table and squeezed hard, "Stop talking for me Sam." Sam put his arm around his brother and whispered in his ear, Dean leaned his head on Sam's shoulder, "I'm sorry Sammy."

Castiel watched the exchange between the two brothers, the physical contact seemed unusual and intimate but then the dance of human interaction was lost on the angel.

Dean looked up from his coffee, "What are you so interested in Castiel?" Castiel was watching the elderly waitress, she was, he thought, unique. It seemed time froze when she became a teenager, although she had aged her look was most likely the same as when she first started working at the diner.

Penciled in eyebrows, tangerine lipstick and teased up hair in a flip dyed a bright auburn with grey outgrowth. Rhinestone earrings swung as she walked in a crisp pink uniform and apron. Castiel smiled at her when she came over, he read her name tag, "Hello Betty."

Her smiled showed teeth with almost a lifetime of cigarettes and coffee etched in them, she said in a husky voice, "Hey its my lucky day, three good lookin' guys at the same table. Well who is ready to order first?"

Castiel examined the menu and closed it then looked at Sam and Dean, "What would you both suggest?" Sam closed his, "Well I'm getting the veggie omelet and coffee ."

Dean shook his head at Sam, "Really Sam, a veggie omelet? Don't listen to him Cas…by the way I'm calling you that now so get used to it. I want the meat lovers omelet with a side of bacon, hash browns and just bring a pot of coffee out here. Actually make that two, that's what the honey across from me is going to have."

Castiel looked around for the honey, "who are speaking to?" Dean smiled at the angel, "You, you're the honey Cas, and a lot less scary in the light of day. A real honey…a fine piece, it's a compliment."

Sam examined the angels face, "You are really handsome you know that right? I mean those eyes are just out of this world."

Castiel cocked his head and looked at them confused, "A piece of what?"

Dean realized he didn't understand what they were talking about, "You're a piece of angel food cake, just the fact you look confused makes you even cuter. Ok whatever…what did you want to talk about?"

He looked at the brothers seriously, "I was sent to watch over you both, you do not realize how important you are. I will follow and assist you in any way I can from now on."

Dean laughed out loud, "No, Sammy and I are a team and we don't need any help, besides we like our alone time together. Then again Sam is a virtuous little thing so maybe it would be nice having you around. I mean you must have been around the block a couple times right? You can't look like that and not get fucked all the time."

Castiel looked down at the table and didn't say a word, Dean grinned at him, "No way, another virgin…. nice."

Dean got up, tossed cash on the table and grabbed his brother's hand, "Come on Sam I think we heard enough." As Sam was being jerked away he yelled, "thanks for saving us."

….

The brothers went back to the Impala behind the diner and Dean fished around for his keys. Sam's eyes opened wide and he pointed behind his brother, "Dean….Dean look out." Sam took a leap and pushed his brother to the ground just as a skeletal hand reached out where Dean had been standing.

When the brothers looked up there was a black cloaked figure at least seven feet high, there were no feet and only darkness where the face should have been.

A hissing sound came from the emptiness and then a voice came from all around them, "The Winchesters here at last, let the world see how it survives when you are not here to save it ." The second time it was faster, grabbing Sam by the hair and pulling him through the brick of the diner as if there was a doorway.

Dean whipped around and screamed for his brother, Castiel appeared next to Dean and grabbed him, "What is it, where is Sam?" Dean pulled away and swung blindly, "Did you have anything to do with this?"

The angel touched the side of Dean's head to get a replay of the event, "No Dean absolutely not, I am only here to protect you both, to assist. Please trust me and I will help you get your brother back." He cupped Dean's face with his hand, instantly the man calmed down and let the angelic being comfort him.

When Castiel was sure Dean was focused he walked up to the spot where Sam vanished, the angel slowly worked his hands over the area and pushed. Dean watched as Castiel's hands seemed to disappear and appear again.

Castiel reached out to Dean and grasped his hand, "Do not let go Dean unless I tell you to." He pulled Dean into his arms and they jumped through the wall.

…

When Dean opened his eyes he was on top of Castiel and in a normal world that would have suited him just fine but this wasn't normal at all. They were back in Mackie's Diner but it was different, the floor was black and white checkerboard pattern. There was chrome aplenty trimming out every table and chair and a jukebox seemed to be the center piece of the place.

A pretty young waitress approached them, she had on a tight, pink uniform, a cigarette stuck behind her ear slightly hidden in her teased, auburn flip. She smiled brightly at them and wagged a finger, "Now boys, no fighting in here, how about a nice burger instead?"

Dean jumped up and brushed himself off catching a glimpse in the mirror, his eyes traveled down the image. He was wearing a leather jacket, loose flannel shirt and cuffed dungarees with black chucks, Deans hair was slicked back. He did a spin and stopped, "I look friggin' awesome Cas."

Castiel was dressed in a white shirt, skinny tie, sweater vest, wool pants and leather penny loafers. Dean pointed at him and started to laugh, "Christ, you look like someone I would love to beat the crap out of."

"Yes Dean I look very funny but can we look for Sam now?" Castiel took a closer look at the waitress and smiled, "Betty is that you?"

She tapped her name tag with a pencil, "That is what the name tag says sweetie, grab a table and I'll be right with you." Dean looked at her bottom as she walked away, "Wow she really is a Betty isn't she, take gander at that nice big can she's got."

They sat at a table and waited for Betty who came over and handed them each a menu, she leaned in and winked at Dean, "Don't look now new guy but the most popular girl in town is giving you the once over."

Dean looked at the tall girl with her back to him, she seemed to be searching song titles on the jukebox and Dean liked what he saw. "Damn Cas, look at that barn burner." Castiel was taken aback at the wording of Dean's sentences, "Dean what does that mean, do you even know?"

"No Cas…actually I don't it just came out…wait.. it's a classy dame…how did I know that? Anyway look at her."

Dean pointed her out, from the back they could see her rose pink kitten heels and stretch of seamed stockings up the back of her coltish legs. Her skirt was full and made a swishing sound as the petticoat moved underneath. She was wearing a tight rose pink cardigan with a Swiss dot scarf. Dean could see her pretty, light brunette hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

A long finger with a well manicured nail reached out and pressed some buttons, "Cherry Pie" by Marvin and Johnny started to play, the young girl turned around and started to walk toward their table.

"Castiel gasped, " Dean that is Sam."

Dean was speechless as his fifteen year old brother stopped at the table, he bent down and held out his hand to Dean.

A delicate letter S dangled from a slender gold chain around Sam's neck. "I hope I'm not being too forward but I couldn't help but notice you boys, my name is Selene, would you like to dance?"

Dean swallowed nervously and then looked at Castiel, "Uh…sure baby just wait over there." Selene sauntered over to the jukebox and waited.

"What the hell Cas, what's going on here?"

"I believe we entered a portal Dean, a time portal. Exactly what that thing wanted us to do, Sam does not know who he is, we have to be careful not to jar him…we can guide him but Sam has to be the one to realize who he is. Go dance with him and I will see if I can find a way back."

"Cas I know Sammy is a beautiful kid and God knows I've thought about dressing him up like a hot girl but everyone here just takes it as normal."

"Dean he is part of the story, they see what they want to see. Here he is still fifteen but a beautiful, popular teen girl. Go dance now and let me work on this."

When Dean went over Selene was pouting, "Now the song is over, you don't leave a lady waiting." Dean pulled out some coins and picked out another song, "You Send Me" started to play. "Ok baby stop your pouting and take a spin around the floor with me."

Dean grabbed her around the waist and started to dance, he watched her pretty hazel eyes light up and the white teeth flash as she giggled when he dipped her. The other boys watched with jealousy as Dean twirled the sexiest girl in the joint.

Castiel worked his hands over the walls and found nothing, they were effectively stuck. He didn't know how to break the news to Dean but if they left the diner he had no idea what waited for them on the other side of the door.

When he walked back out Dean had Selene pinned against the wall almost kissing, Castiel carefully approached the leather clad tough worried that Dean might be losing it.

He tapped him on the shoulder and Dean growled at the angel, "Back off pussy, this is my chick."

Castiel wasn't sure what he was going to do now.

TBC


	2. Dean & Selene See A Creature Feature

Dean grabbed Selene and pulled her outside, Castiel watched them as Dean opened the door of a cherry red Chevy convertible. Castiel made himself disappear from their view and sat in the back. Dean put his arm around the back of the seat and lightly touched Selene's shoulder.

She blushed and smiled at him, "You are so cute, I can't believe I didn't notice you at school." Dean winked at her and grinned, "Well I can't believe I didn't notice a cute chick like you Selene. I'm a bad boy, maybe we don't hang with the same crowd, besides I just graduated this year."

Castiel sat in the back listening to the prattle between them, Dean pulled into a remote spot on a hill overlooking the town. The sun was starting to set and Castiel was getting nervous.

Selene looked around and then at Dean, "What are we doing here?" Dean leaned in for a kiss and she put her hands up, "I don't kiss someone I just met I'm a good girl."

Dean was nose to nose with her and she saw his green eyes and felt like she was in a dream, his lips were so full and tempting but she held back. "I'm sorry Dean but I can't, ask me out again and we can see what happens."

Dean sat back and groaned, "Christ baby, you are blue ballin' me here, there are plenty of other girls that want me." Selene folded her hands in her lap primly and stared straight ahead, "Well then maybe you should go out with one of those tramps and take me home."

Dean was never denied in his life and she sparked a hunting drive in him that drove him mad, now he had to have her as his own. "Ok beautiful, I'll take you home and on a date. What are you doing tomorrow night?"

She pulled out a tube of lipstick from her purse and carefully applied the rose color to her pretty mouth slowly, Dean watched and his pants got even tighter. She tapped her cheek and rolled her eyes, "Hmmm…well I guess I'm going out with you, my house at seven."

…

Dean dropped her off at her house walking her to the door, the porch light came on and the door opened, Castiel was shocked to see John Winchester or someone that looked like him in pajamas and a bathrobe, "Pumpkin, do you know what time it is, who is this young man?"

" Dean this is my dad John, daddy this is my new friend Dean." John narrowed his eyes and examined him closely, "Son why the leather jacket?" Dean gave him his best smile, "Oh…well it belonged to my dad so it has a lot of meaning behind it Sir."

John nodded, "Well then, thank you for bringing my little girl home safe and sound." Selene gave Dean a peck on the cheek and sashayed into the house, she turned back and blew him a kiss. After she left John pulled Dean aside, "My baby girl is only fifteen and she is a good girl, I want it to stay that way got it?"

Dean nodded, "Yes of course Sir, I'll treat her like I do any young lady." Dean had his fingers crossed behind his back.

….

Dean went back to the car and Castiel was sitting in the front seat, "Buddy what is your deal? Do you need your ass kicked or something, get out of my car." Castiel looked at him with pleading eyes, "Dean…it is me, Castiel."

Dean got in and looked him over, he was still sporting an erection that wouldn't stop, "So yeah…I don't know you but I think you are kinda pretty, love those eyes. I'm going to tell you something and I swear to God if you repeat it to anyone I'll kill you."

Castiel just nodded. Dean took a breath and said it, "I play for both teams…you know. You want to have some fun?" Castiel just stared at him not knowing what to say.

"You know, I like girls but guys are good to…sometimes better, less hassle and I can't get then knocked up." Castiel frowned, "I…I do not know what you mean, what teams…I am not good at this please speak plainly Dean."

Dean looked around and took the angels hand placing it on his crotch, "You know what to do with that monster if I took it out and let you play with it?" Castiel squeezed it and Dean put his head back and groaned, he quickly started the car and drove back to the same place he had brought Selene.

Castiel watched as he opened his pants and pulled them down to his thighs, out sprung a huge cock with equally impressive balls. "Look, I wanted a blow job from Princess Selene but I think you would do just fine."

Castiel looked at it then back to Dean's face and back again, "I have never done anything like that, I cannot." Dean took the angel's hand and squeezed his fingers around the shaft, "Just do that for me, move your hand up and down and let me kiss you."

"I have never kissed anyone Dean, I have to talk to you and it is very important."

Dean ignored him and pushed a kiss on Castiel's mouth, the angel tried to kiss back but it was awkward. Dean pulled away, "Baby no one taught you how to kiss? Poor sweet blue eyes, I can show you." Dean let the angels hand go free and he tenderly kissed him, working his mouth slowly until Castiel responded.

"I'm gonna put my tongue in now, follow my lead." Dean slid his tongue in gently working it would the angels.

Castiel had never in his existence felt anything so wonderful, he was electrified and he felt his own passion rising, he forced himself to come back to reality and get a handle on the situation. "Dean I'm so sorry, I want to but there are factors involved. I cannot lose myself here or we will never get out."

Dean sat back and hit the steering wheel, "First the pretty princess and now you…fuck this." Dean spit in his hand and started to jerk his cock expertly and quickly shot come over the steering wheel, Castiel thought he sounded like he was in pain.

When Dean opened his eyes he wiped the come off and forced his finger into Castiel's mouth, "At least taste it, stop being such a little bitch." It was thick and slightly salty with a clean musk, the angel found it interesting.

….

Dean fell asleep in the convertible while Castiel waited for morning, when he woke up he was surprised to still see him there. "I'm starving, I have to get breakfast and clean up for tonight."

They hit a diner in town and Dean ordered a huge breakfast for both of them, Castiel was nursing his coffee and watching his charge eat, shoveling in food like the starving teenager he was. "Cas this is great stuff, eat your pancakes blue eyes."

Castiel would give it more time hoping that something would trigger Dean to remember so they could get Sam. "Dean did you feel anything when you saw Selene for the first time or her father?"

Dean started to laugh, "Yeah I saw Selene and I felt my pants get tighter, as for her dad, I guess he seemed ok. Look Cas, no offense but my date tonight with Sammy is just going be the two of us so make yourself scarce."

Castiel perked up, "Wait, you called her Sammy, why Dean…think." Dean shrugged, "I don't know, she looks like a Sammy."

Castiel had a ray of hope just then, "Well good, you and Sammy have a fun time."

….

Castiel sat in the back seat invisible, Dean pulled up in front of  
Selene's house and ran up the sidewalk with a bunch of flowers and some candy, he dressed in a casual suit with a skinny tie. Dean rang the door bell and there was Selene, he whistled at her, "Wow, baby you look super!"

She wore baby blue stilettos with bows on the back, a sleeveless dress in baby blue with tiny yellow flowers, it was crisp and sharp with a full crinoline underneath. There was a hint of strawberry lipstick on her mouth and carefully done eyebrows, the rhinestone earrings sparkled.

John walked outside and pointed the end of the pipe he was smoking at Dean, "Remember what I told you Dean, my Selene is a good girl, right pumpkin?"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed Deans arm, "Gee daddy can you make me look like a bigger baby?" John chuckled, "Well pumpkin I could tell your gentleman friend you still sleep with a teddy bear."

Castiel started to feel nauseous, it was like watching a bad sitcom on television.

…

Dean took her to a drive in movie, it was a double creature feature and the first movie was called, "The Haunting of Winchester House". Dean had his arm around Selene and pointed to the screen, "This is so fake, there is no such thing as ghosts." She shushed Dean and snuggled against him.

"Sam you want popcorn or something?" She looked at him confused, "You called me Sam…I like it, it suits me. Get me an orange crush and something yummy, surprise me."

Dean got out and said under his breath, "I'll give you something yummy to eat later sweetheart." He went to the snack bar and ordered two orange crush, popcorn extra butter and was looking over the candy selection.

The man behind the counter leaned over and smiled at Dean, he suddenly felt uncomfortable and his guard went up, "Hello there mate, anything you find anything interesting back here?" Crowley smiled and him and winked.

"Uh….yeah give me some Milk Duds and a chocolate bar." Dean quickly paid and started to walk away, "Tell your pretty princess I say hello."

Dean stopped and glared at him, "What does that mean, get your own friggin' girl buddy." He stormed back to the car and got in.

"Some limey fruit just tried to hit on me, then he said to say hello to you, what a weirdo."

They settled in to watch the rest of the movie.

TBC


	3. Second Base, Crowley A Real Soda Jerk

The second movie started and it was "The Werewolves of Winchester" Dean snorted, "Ok now I know this is going to lame, first of all no such thing as werewolves and what's the deal with that pretentious name?" Selene frowned, "Use your imagination Dean and enjoy the movie, I think Winchester is a lovely name."

Dean watched her watching the movie, he reached out and touched her knee, Selene shifted around in her seat but when she didn't protest he kept going sliding his hand in the back of her panties and playing with her ass. She closed her eyes until he tried to finger her and she slapped him, "Stop it, I'm saving myself for marriage you jerk."

Dean pulled his hand out, "Ok, it never hurts to try, I'm sorry, its just that you're so pretty you drive me wild Sammy." She suddenly got a look on her face of recognition and then it was gone, "I like it when you call me Sammy, its comforting somehow." She smiled at Dean and gave him a kiss, "I forgive you for getting fresh. Close your eyes I have a surprise for you."

Dean closed his eyes and Selene slid her ruffled, pink panties off and put them in Dean's hand. "There, that should cool your jets."

Dean opened his eyes and smiled, he held them up, she slapped his hand, "Hey I don't want everyone and their brother looking at those, they are only for you."

He buried his face in them, "You smell as pretty as you look Sammy." She batted her lashes, "Its lemon verbena body power."

He wiggled his eyebrows at her, "That's not what I'm talking about, you smell good not the powder." She giggled and he thought it was adorable.

Castiel meanwhile was in the backseat listening to it all and suffering in silence.

…..

Dean brought her to the front door and they stood holding hands, and then he kissed her, she was taller than him especially in heels but he thought there was just more of her to love. The porch light came on and John Winchester opened the door, "Alright young lady, time for bed." She smiled at Dean, "Will you pick me up after school tomorrow?"

Dean looked at her father and he nodded to Dean, "Sure thing, I'll be there with bells on."

She watched him from her bedroom window brushing her hair and thinking she found the best boyfriend ever.

…

Dean pulled into the high school parking lot and waited for Selene, she walked out with a group of the popular girls and she seemed to be the ring leader. Dean whistled at her, she was wearing a fitted yellow dress with tiny cherries all over it and red stilettos, all the other girls had on ballet flats, she had a matching ribbon in her hair and Dean admired the long legs as she walked toward him, _"Wow, she sure is cherry…nice dress."_ He started to imagine those long legs wrapped around him.

She pointed to Dean and they all walked over, "Girls, this is my boyfriend Dean."

They all giggled, a redhead stepped forward and held out her hand, "I'm Joanie, do you have any brothers at home? Gee, he is as cute as you said he was Selene." Dean had to think before answering, "No…no brothers at all sorry, ready to go babe?"

He got out and held open the door, she got in and watched him as he jumped in the drivers seat, he was wearing a black t shirt, jeans, his black chucks and a leather belt. She admired his perfect body and handsome face but it was the green eyes that made her heart melt.

"I'm ready Dean, where are we going?"

"I thought we could hang out at the diner for awhile, dance a little and get something to eat maybe and afterward….well whatever you want to do." He grinned at her and bit his bottom lip. She thought she was going to spontaneously combust right there. "Ok that sounds really fun."

….

They stepped in the door and there was a chorus of "Hi Selene." The boys looked at Dean as a huge threat to their women, the ones that were going stag looked at him jealously because he nabbed the cutest gal in town. Selene walked past them all proudly on his arm.

Castiel walked in, he sat at a booth and Betty came over, "Hey there again handsome, what can I get you?" Castiel wondered if Betty knew she would be working in the same place years later, "Well I will get a hamburger and fries and I suppose a carbonated beverage, the brown one."

She walked away to place the order and Castiel kept a close eye on Sam and Dean. He was startled when he got a good look at the soda jerk, it was Crowley, Castiel appeared behind the counter and slammed Crowley into the wall, he was dressed in a white shirt with a bow tie and black pants. The angel looked him over and scowled, "You look ridiculous , what are you doing here?"

Crowley straightened his tie and looked at Castiel, "Well I could give you the same compliment Castiel. I was watching the boys behind the diner, obsessively stalking them as I do and saw you all go into that portal and followed. Now I'm stuck, so I might as well have a bit of fun until I figure out how to get back."

Castiel sighed and let him go, "Well I should not even ask but if you do find a way back would you tell me?" Crowley started to laugh, "Oh yes…sure right after I donate money to charity and volunteer at a nursing home, well maybe the latter, you know, drum up business."

"Castiel, I love what the Winchesters have done with themselves, the bad boy and Sam the pretty girl. Actually not a stretch for either of them, maybe tonight Dean can convince that crumpet to bend herself over the back seat of that cherry red car, it would be fitting don't you agree?"

…

Selene tapped her nails on the counter, "Say guys, if your done fighting back there we need to order." Crowley pulled himself away and leaned close to her, "Well doll aren't you a pretty thing, what can get you?" He kissed her hand and she blushed, "Oh I like your accent, what's someone like you doing in our little town?"

Before Crowley could answer Dean looked at him closely, "You're the creep from the drive in concession, geez, do you work everywhere?" He pulled Selene away, "Don't talk to my girl, got it you loser." Dean looked over to Castiel, "Oh its you again, what do you want?"

Castiel stammered, "I..I am not following you if that is what you think." Selene held out her hand, "Oh I remember you, your friends with Dean." Castiel took her hand and imitated Crowley and gave it a kiss.

Dean hauled off and punched him, "I've had it with you buddy, and you know what part of the reason is," Dean grabbed his shirt and whispered , "You fucking cock tease." Castiel wiped his nose and watched the two of them walk out.

Crowley yelled at the angel as he hurried out the door, "Next time put out Castiel." He started laughing and the crowd looked at him, "What are you all looking at you stupid herd of cattle." He snapped his fingers and they all fell dead. Luckily Betty was outside smoking a cigarette, she wasn't aware her habit just saved her.

…

They went to another diner with car service, Dean ordered and they sat eating French fries. "You ok babe?" Selene was looking at her food and sighed, "Dean I just feel odd, like something is missing…never mind I'm being silly is all." She ate some more but Dean noticed she looked lost.

They drove to Make Out Point, the place they all went to park and watch the submarine races as the local kids described it. It was getting dark and there were several cars with couples making out, Dean put his arm around her and stuck his tongue in her ear, she giggled, "That tickles."

Dean didn't laugh, he was a man with a mission and that was getting in her panties. He kissed her and slipped his hand into the thin cotton fabric covering her ass and started to explore. She knew she should make him stop but it felt so good, she shivered in delight. Selene had never let anyone do that before but when she felt a finger ready to push inside her Dean received a resounding slap. She pulled away and huffed, "You jerk, I'm saving myself for marriage." She started to cry, "I should have never let you do that."

He patted her shoulder, "Baby its ok I'm sorry, I am a jerk,"

Dean was desperate, "I love you Selene." He pulled off a silver ring he wore and took her hand pushing it on her finger, "will you be my girl?"

She looked at the ring, "We hardly know each other, what will daddy say? Your four years older than me…oh I love you too…yes."

Castiel sat in the back unseen and thought they would now be stuck there forever.

Out of the corner of his eye Dean spotted something huge circling the cars and he felt for his knife.

TBC


	4. Werewolves At Make Out Point

There was a blood curdling scream and Dean watched as a huge werewolf dragged a girl from a convertible and tore her to shreds before he could do anything about it. Suddenly Selene was in front of it, she had one of her stilettos in her hand and rammed the heel into its eyeball. The creature howled in agony and fell to the ground. All the cars took off with people screaming, Dean got out and ran over to her, he had a large knife and straddled its back ramming it into its throat. A fine arterial mist sprayed over Selene.

She pulled off her other shoe and started to beat the dead werewolf in the head, "You bastard, I just bought this dress." Dean watched in amazement as the most beautiful girl he ever laid eyes on was on her knees stabbing it over and over. She got up and kicked it for good measure.

Dean's mouth hung open and at that moment he knew he had to marry that girl, they were meant to be together and the fates were kind to him for once.

She looked at her beautiful shoes covered in blood and matter, the anger flamed up again and she started hitting it, "These were my favorite shoes."

He had to grab her around the waist and drag her away, "Baby, stop its dead like a thousand times over." Her pretty dress was torn and hanging off one shoulder, "You are the most beautiful girl in the entire world to me Selene, what happened to you?"

She shrugged, "The bitch had to die, I don't know I just lost it," she patted her hair and her voice softened, "I must look terrible, what will daddy say?"

Castiel appeared, "Do you both remember now? This is your job, you are both hunters…please think, I cannot take anymore of your prattling on and on about panties and shoes, baby this and baby that, look at what I am wearing for Father's sake. Crowley is here and all of this is insane, please tell me you remember."

Dean leaned against the car and held his head, "I hate Crowley…why am I dressed like this, oh man its all coming back." Sam, dropped the shoe and held up his hands, "Why do I have red dagger nails?" He went to the car and looked in the mirror, "What fresh hell is this?"

Dean grabbed Sam by the shoulders and looked him over, the makeup, dress, sexy seamed stockings and pretty hair. "I don't know if there are words to tell you how you look right now, ok there are actually, Sam you are friggin' hot as blazes."

Sam turned around in a circle, "Dean look at me, I look horrible." Dean put his arms around his brothers waist, "No way, being covered in blood like that just makes my cock scrape harder on the zipper." He bent him backward and started kissing him.

Sam pushed him away and tugged at the dress to take it off, he spotted the pair of panties from the night before hanging out of Deans pocket, "Oh god, I was a huge slut wasn't I?" Dean pulled them out and rubbed them on his cheek, "Unfortunately not as big a one as I wanted because I remember not getting even a blow job," he turned to Castiel, "that includes nothing from you either, I distinctly remembered having to jerk myself off."

Dean lifted his beautiful young brother up by the waist and sat him on the hood of the car, he then picked up the stilettos, both covered in blood, and slipped them on Sam's feet.

"You are the single most beautiful girl I've ever seen Sammy, like a…a princess, somehow that sounds right."

Castiel cleared his throat, "I am sorry to interrupt but we have problems, we are stuck here. I cannot find a way out and worse yet Crowley is stuck here as well after following us into the portal. I doubt he would ever tell us if he found a way out of here and until then I imagine he will make our lives…no pun intended…hell."

Dean hit the car with his fist, "Just great, what good are you Cas if you can't zap us out of here?" Sam watched as the angel turned away, hurt by Deans words, "Dean apologize to him, I think he's very sensitive. Not everyone can handle the way you talk."

Dean looked at the ground then up at the angel, he walked over and put his arm around his shoulder, Castiel turned to him with pain in his blue eyes. He was starting to have feelings for Dean Winchester and the fact he thought so little of the angel left a scar on his heart.

"Look blue eyes, I know this isn't your fault, in fact if you hadn't been here we would have been living this life forever, Sam a stuck up princess.." Sam glared at him, "Hey, I'm not stuck up."

Dean waved Sam away, "Shut up Sammy, and Dean the bad boy….wait that's pretty much what we are already." Dean heard Sam behind him say, "You are such a jerk."

Sam took off the stilettos again and sat glumly on the car, "I had a history test today, or I think it was today. Back in the real world, now what? Are we stuck here forever because I can't dress like this," Sam opened his purse admiring his face, "I mean not like all the time."

Crowley appeared out of reach of Dean Winchester, "Hello boys, or should I say lady to Selene." Crowley bowed to Sam. "Well Sam, did Dean ever get to bend you over the seat of the car? I hope I didn't miss the deflowering he was planning."

Dean stepped in front of Sam, "Number one, when I deflower Sam as you put it, you wont be there. Two, you look stupid…what is up with this lame outfit. The only good thing about you Crowley is you were always a snappy dresser."

Before Crowley could answer Dean pulled out a knife and tried to stab him but the demon simply vanished.

There was a note he left and Castiel picked it up and read it aloud, "Castiel the virgin, feel free to go bugger yourself. Better yet have Dean do it for you. Speaking of virgins have Sam come to see me, I have a craving for underage meat and I would love to stem his rose."

Dean grabbed it and crumpled it up, "What a douche bag." Castiel looked around at the empty lot trying to figure out a plan, Sam got off the car and got in, "Come on, lets find a place to clean up and get some sleep."

Castiel checked them into a cheap motel, he was the only one that didn't look like a horror movie reject. He handed the keys to Sam, "Thank goodness, this blood is starting to itch." Dean looked at the outside of the motel and laughed, "Well some things never change do they?"

Sam limped to the door and put in the key, "Hurry up I feel like crap."

Dean took Castiels hand and followed, "Right behind you princess."

….

They stepped into darkness and when Sam opened his eyes he was inside of a tent, there was calliope music playing and Sam was standing in front of a dusty mirror and looked at himself closer, "Oh god no…not that."

TBC


	5. Winchester Wonder Circus

Sam wiped off the dirty mirror with a polka dot handkerchief to get a closer look, he backed way and fell down on the straw covered dirt. Sam's butt made a honking sound, he pulled a horn out of his baggy back pocket. "No…no it can't be, I'm a circus clown..I'm in a circus, maybe its hell…or both."

A woman in a veil walked in, only her big beautiful blue eyes were showing and they were rimmed with dark coal liner. She was dressed like a seductive fortune teller and had a small monkey perched on her shoulder, the woman handed it a small piece of Turkish delight which the simian took and began to nibble.

Sam looked up at her wondering if she was a threat, then he heard her deep, smoky voice, "Mateo, no "thank you" for the treat?" The monkey tipped his little hat and stuffed the rest in his mouth.

She placed a long, red nail under Sam's chin and winked at him, "So Sammy, you always talk to yourself? I suppose its ok as long as you don't answer right?" The slim chain belts around her waist were hung with paste gems, tiny bells and gold colored coins that made a tinkling noise as she moved.

Sam got up and reached out to remove her veil but she did it for him, it was Castiel clean shaven with long, pretty dark hair and red painted lips. Sam took a chance and asked her, "Do you know who I am?"

She raised a carefully arched and painted eyebrow and pointed to a lithograph that said, "Sammy The Clown" with a colorful image of Sam holding a pie. "Well I should hope I do kid, you are just the best kisser ever." She stood on her tiptoes and gave Sam a sloppy kiss then pulled back with a face full of grease paint. "Just don't tell Denton I did that, you know how jealous he gets. Between myself and the strong man I don't know how that poor guy gets any rest."

Sam had to know, he grabbed Castiel by the crotch and he was indeed male. For some reason the angel and everyone around identified Castiel as an attractive female. Sam had to admit, when Castiel had no facial hair and exotic makeup he was actually pretty.

She slapped him, "You got some nerve."

She stepped over to the mirror and wiped off the evidence of their kiss. "Toodles honey, maybe later we can clown around."

…..

Sam stepped outside into a world almost as bizarre as the things they encountered while hunting. The mouth watering scent of roasting peanuts, fresh popcorn and taffy was overshadowed by the thick smell of dung. He turned a corner and ran into a man leading several camels. The man shouted at him to move, Sam pressed himself against a wagon and tried to catch his breath.

He was frightened and alone, Castiel was someone else and he still couldn't find his brother. A small man dressed as a clown walked by with a tall, pretty blonde in a revealing costume. They both looked safe enough and Sam stepped out and greeted them. "Hello, do any of you know where the fortune teller lives?" the blonde giggled and looked down at her friend then to Sam, "Well you should know where she is of all people silly boy." Sam didn't know what she was talking about.

The clown pointed to the tent attached to the big top, "Look Sammy get your rear in there, its almost time for your act." He gave Sam a push and they both entered the tent, it was called "Clown Alley" where the props were kept and clowns ready to go in the ring waited for their cue.

Sam started to back up but a large hobo clown grabbed his arm, "Hey Sammy, its almost time to go on." He handed him a pie and when the music started they shoved him inside. The crowd roared and the applause was deafening, when they settled down he just stood there not knowing what to do.

Someone grabbed him from behind and hissed, "Do something you fool." Sam in his panic whipped around and smashed the stranger with his pie. The crowd went wild but the other clowns gasped in unison and backed away from Sam.

It was the Ring Master he had hit, he could see the familiar angry green eyes boring a hole through him, the man wiped his face off and Sam's heart leapt when he saw who it was, "Dean its me Sam." Dean was Denton and didn't have a clue who Sam really was.

He hauled off and punched him, the crowd thinking it was part of the act burst out laughing as Sam crawled away holding his nose, the fake one long gone from the force of the blow.

Denton, ever the professional, raised his arms and broke out in a big smile waving to the crowd, "This is just a taste of what the day will bring folks, welcome to the Winchester Wonder Circus."

Denton leaned down and whispered to Sam, "You are going to get a beating for that you little piss ant."

….

Sam ran past the other clowns back into the changing area stripping off the costume and wig then took some of the cold cream and worked the grease paint off. He nose was swelling and he was miserable, Sam heard a tinkling noise then felt arms hugging him, he looked down and long red nails lightly scratched his bare chest.

The fortune teller pressed her cheek against his back," Sorry Denton punched you like that honey but you had it coming, what would make you do that? He is really hard boiled, I try not to get him mad. I remember the black eye he gave me…you don't want to be on the receiving end of that temper."

Sam turned around and held her hands, "He hit you? What gave him the right?" She lowered her eyes, "I had it coming, I got too chatty with the Polish guy from the high wire act. I don't know what he says half the time but oh boy, he is a handsome one!" She looked back up at Sam and smiled wanly, "Don't look so sour kid, it was worth the punch."

One of the candy butchers walked in holding a candy apple on a stick, he whistled at Celeste, "Hey Celeste, bring that kisser over here and give me some sugar." She gave a deep, honey tinged laugh and pointed to his hand, "Its gonna take more than a candy apple to get a kiss from me buddy."

Sam watched as the man grabbed Castiel's arm, _"Ok…Castiel is called Celeste…I have to play along until I can figure out how to snap them out of it."_

Sam was only fifteen and as physically and mentally tough as he knew he was, all of this was scaring him. He was afraid he would lose his brother and the angel for good and be stuck in this hellish circus.

Celeste jerked her arm away, "You got something better to give me?" The candy butcher pulled out a bill and she snatched it, "A crummy ace note? What do you take me for, some cheap bally broad in a cut rate show?" She tucked it in the waist of her sheer skirt of veils, "Clarence you get a couple more of these and buy a lady dinner and we got a deal."

She walked out laughing at Clarence who in turn angrily poked Sam with his finger, "Look kid, Celeste is my gal…you keep away or I'll give you double what Denton gave you right in the jewels."

Sam knew he shouldn't have said it right after the words came out of his mouth, "I thought Denton was her boyfriend?" To his surprise he didn't get socked in the jewels.

Clarence chuckled, "Geez kid, Celeste is everyone's gal, I just don't need to compete with a young buck like you, bad enough that bastard Denton tries to get in her drawers. Besides she is a tease, I don't even know if anyone ever got any. Somehow just being around her is enough for men shower her with money and gifts, I think its those pretty blue eyes of hers."

"So Clarence, you think this Denton guy would see me?"

Clarence shrugged and pointed to a wagon, "that's his, he has a break soon during the dog and pony show. Suite yourself, he is just gonna punch you again unless you got something to offer. Trust me, once you are on his bad side you gotta give him something special or you're finished here."

Sam looked at him confused, "I don't get it, what do I give him?"

Clarence looked Sam over and smiled, "I think just giving him yourself would be plenty to appease the jerk."

Sam looked around for a calendar, anything to tell him where or when they were stuck. "Clarence this is going to sound odd but where are we and what year is it?"

The man let out a course laugh, "Look Sammy you got to cut out the booze, don't let those old soaks get to yah, nothin' more dangerous than a young guy like you hangin' around with these old school clowns."

He started to walk away and yelled back to Sam, "Figure out what Denton wants and give it to him, it's a damn cold world out there and he's gonna boot your little rear out for that pie thing…hey, maybe give him your cute little rear."

….

Celeste was lounging on Denton's bed waiting for him when he went back for his break before the afternoon show. Denton broke into a smile when he opened the door and saw her there. He quickly pulled off all his pie covered clothes and sat next to her, when he looked closely at her he felt like he was someone else for a second and the pretty gal with the big blue eyes was something else altogether, not human.

Celeste raised an eyebrow and watched him, "What was that look for honey? Its like you didn't know me. Offer a lady a drink why don't you."

Denton handed her a whisky, downed his and quickly poured another, "I don't know angel, for a second I thought you were…never mind." Celeste worked a bare foot between his legs, "So what would you like to do before the afternoon show handsome?"

Denton set down his drink and climbed on top her, he worked down her sheer skirt past her hips until the ace note fell out, he picked it up, crumpled it in his fist and angrily threw it in her face. "What the hell is this Celeste, some rummy paying for the pleasure of your company?"

He got off the bed and poured himself another drink, "How am I supposed to make an honest woman out of you when every heel in this dump of a circus is throwing money and gifts at you?"

Celeste got up on her knees and hugged his waist, "You know they get nothing for that, just the pleasure of my smile. You are my darling and I'm saving myself for you when you decide to put a ring on my finger."

Sam was spying on them through the small window in the wooden door, it was like watching a scene out of an old movie. Castiel and Dean were the characters in this lost in time fiasco, he started to wonder how ridiculous he looked acting as Selene. They seemed to fit in with an old time circus, everything seemed right and at least he wouldn't have to worry about them being found out for awhile.

…

Denton grabbed her by the hair and pushed her back on the bed, "Don't touch me, I heard about Sammy…flirting with him like a painted whore. He's just a kid, a pretty kid but still…I'm not putting a ring on any gal's finger if she's going to break my heart. Maybe I should take a crack at your other eye." He raised his hand and she shirked away. He lowered his hand and she relaxed.

Celeste got up and pressed herself against his beautiful, naked body, "I can be good for you darling I promise." Denton pointed to the door, "Celeste you are no angel and I don't know if you can change."

She started to cry and ran to the door, when she opened it Sam was smacked in the head, he didn't have time to jump off the stairs and fell backwards. He heard her heels on the stairs and the next thing Sam knew she was holding him, "You ok Sammy? What were you doing outside the door, are you nuts or something?" She helped him up and brushed him off, "Come with me kid, I'll take care of you."

Denton watched angrily from the window and punched the wall.

…

From around the corner a large, shadowy figure watched the exotic woman and young man go by, he stepped out from the shadows and his eyes turned from green to black, he took a step and tripped on his oversize shoes. The demon got up and looked at his feet, he scowled, "I fucking hate clowns more than the Winchesters."

TBC


	6. Castiel The Amazing Pole Smoking Angel

Celeste helped Sam into her wagon and sat him on the edge of the bed, she kneeled in front of him and touched the cut on his forehead. "Are you still seeing stars or is your head clearing up?" Sam looked around and saw a dressing table with makeup, perfumes and jewelry, scarves were strewn about and there was rack of sexy costumes.

Mateo was sitting on the bedpost watching Sam carefully, he looked at Celeste and started to chatter, "Shhh..Mateo so jealous, be a good boy for me." She handed him an apple, he grabbed it and scampered out the small open window to eat his prize.

"This isn't my trailer is it, am I a…bally broad?" Celeste giggled, "Sammy you must still be seeing stars then, this is my place. I'm seeing stars right now in those pretty hazel eyes of yours." She traced a nail down his lean, muscular arm leaving a thin, pink trail from the pressure.

Sam watched as she batted her eyelashes at him, he didn't know women actually did that. "Um, well what about Dean…I mean Denton?" Celeste started to pull off Sam's pants, "Pardon my French but he can go to heck as far as I'm concerned Sammy, forget about him. I only kiss, I'm a lady despite my costumes but nothing says I can't make you happy."

Sam tried to get up but felt dizzy and fell back on the bed, his head was pounding. Celeste took the opportunity to pulled his pants and boxers off and her eyes lit up with delight, "You are a very big boy aren't you, that is a beauty, almost as nice as Denton's penis."

Sam was mortified, he was hard as a brick and the situation was so weird. Dean was the only person that had ever touched him that way and even then they hadn't done everything, Sam was a virgin. He felt a warm tongue sliding up his cock and that was it, he closed his eyes and decided to enjoy the ride Castiel was giving him.

Sam didn't care for girls but he knew it was the angel, the fact he looked so pretty and exotic was a turn on. Castiel had a lean, tight, smooth body that Sam had never gotten a good look at but he admired the firm ass he saw underneath the sheer veils and the hard stomach and belly button peeking out of his costume was a hot cock tease for any man.

Dean was excellent at pleasuring his brother with his mouth after plenty of experience with other people but he never allowed anyone to touch his baby boy, Dean kept Sam on a tight leash as his bitch and that's the way they both wanted it.

Now Sam's cock was engulfed in the angel's wet, hot lips, it was so naughty and exciting the fifteen year old couldn't hold back and quickly filled Castiel's pretty, painted mouth with come.

Celeste pulled away and ran her tongue around her lips not missing a drop, "You taste real good kid, I almost choked on your horse dick but it was worth it." Sam covered his eyes and groaned, he realized it was like cheating on Dean and after all that pleasure, he felt awful.

…

After the show Denton went looking for Celeste, he missed her and felt bad for the way he acted. He hit up one of the pitchmen to see if anyone pinched something good from a local, he wanted to surprise Celeste with a ring. The man pulled out a handkerchief and opened it on top of a barrel, there were a pile of rings inside and Denton sorted through until he found one that caught his eye.

The pitchman took it and held it up to the light, "This one is gonna cost, its no cheap paste, it's the real deal and a nice engagement ring. Denton smiled and handed him a roll of bills, the pitchman tipped his hat, "Good luck Denton, you are gonna need it with that wild cat Celeste."

Celeste was telling fortunes to the locals and the fact she was pretty didn't hurt sales any, she traced the gentlemen's hand with a sharp nail, "I see something big coming for you sweetie, it's a girl…a pretty redhead and she is furious with you."

The man looked at her with surprise, "Wow how did you know my girl is a red head?" Celeste pointed behind him where a pretty redhead had her arms folded and was tapping her foot, "Where have you been, flirting with gypsy trash?" She grabbed his arm and pulled him away, the man yelled to Celeste, "See you doll."

Denton wrapped his arms around her neck and whispered, "Hey my gypsy angel, I bet I can read your future." He put the ring up in front of her eyes, she grabbed it and squealed with delight, he took it back and slipped it on her finger.

Denton dropped on one knee and held her hands, "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" She hugged him and started crying, the black kohl liner streaked down her face, "Yes…a thousand times yes!"

He picked her up and swung her around, "Great, lets go back to your wagon and celebrate." Celeste dropped to her feel and stammered, "No…no baby lets go to yours, mine is such a mess, besides the better booze is in yours."

Back at Celeste's place Sam was sleeping off his head injury and mind numbing orgasm.

He started to dream about the mouth sucking his tender young. trigger happy cock and in it Castiel was back in his regular attire on his knees staring up at Sam with those intense blue eyes. Sam grabbed his messy dark hair and forced the massive erection he was sporting down the angel's throat until he choked on it and copious amounts of semen poured out, so much that it ran down the sides of his mouth and he was drowning.

Sam bolted upright breathing heavily and covered in sweat, he peeled the blanket back and heard the wet sound of fluid separating from his hot skin and sticking to the bedding.

….

They entered his wagon, Celeste removed her clothes and got under the old quilt, her long dark hair fanned over the pillow and she held the ring up to the dim light, "Denton, I love you."

Denton poured them both drinks and handed her one, "Love you too angel, maybe tonight is the night I get to make love to you." She ran her nails down his back, "Then why would you buy the cow if the milk is free? Sorry honey but I need to wait but that doesn't mean I can't make you happy."

Denton stripped quickly, got under the quilt with his bride to be and started to kiss her, "I would set the world on fire just to look into those blue peepers of yours for the rest of my life."

She melted into his big, strong arms and slowly slid her hand under the blanket grasping his erection tightly, "Looks like someone is on fire already," Celeste got under the covers between his legs and he watched her head move up and down, he closed his eyes and smiled, "Honey I think this marriage thing is going to work out just fine."

…

Sam's head still hurt but his cock was relaxed. He heard something in the corner by the rack of costumes, "Mateo is that you?" Sam grabbed his pants and put them on, Celeste had a small kitchen area with only the most basic dry goods for the road and he grabbed a bag of course salt and a knife.

"Who's there…you better say something or else," Sam's worst nightmare stepped out of the shadows. The large clown had ink black eyes and a wicked smile full of broken, yellow teeth. "Hey Sam, how's tricks?"

Sam opened the top of the bag and waited for him to make the next move, it was too tight of a spot to maneuver, "How do know me, this isn't even my time."

The clown started to giggle manically, "Sammy…Sam Winchester everyone knows your family, any place you go, anytime, anywhere in the world every degenerate monster, every angry god or human, every demon will know you are there. Time shifts, blends and flows, it really has no meaning, we all want the Winchesters and now here you are the circus."

He held out his arms, "Do you like outfit, I know how much you love the circus…and clowns so here I am. Before I kill you, I have to say I'm impressed with the angels blow job, just super duper, top notch pole smoking and I've seen a lot."

The demon lunged for Sam and tripped on his oversized shoes, Sam sat on him and before he could load the clown up with salt, black smoke rose out of his mouth and out the window. He looked down at the body under him and got off, "Huh…that was anticlimactic." He pocketed the bag of salt and headed out to look for Dean and Castiel.

…

Celeste was going to town on Denton, he fucked her mouth hard and she grasped his ass pulling it open and sticking a finger inside. His eyes shot open and he took in a breath, she sent him over the edge with that move and without being aware of it, Castiel had the pleasure of performing oral sex on both Winchester brothers.

…

Sam slunk around the wagons looking for Denton and Celeste, every time Sam moved he heard honking over and over, when he stopped the honking stopped. He wasn't wearing any clown shoes, he had no horn and there was no one there.

Behind Sam was another demon possessed clown, _"What the hell was I thinking getting into a clown….I could have been the bearded lady or even the guy that picks up elephant crap… I got to ditch these stupid shoes."_

Sam heard, "honk , honk, honk, honk" as the demon went behind a wagon and took the shoes off.

Sam readied the salt and nervously touched the knife,_ "Either it's a clown, a demon or a demon clown and they are all pretty damn creepy."_

TBC


	7. The Magnificent Crowley

Sam looked around and saw nothing, he kept walking until he heard a familiar voice coming from the wagon in front of him, "Celeste …harder, suck it harder I'm almost there."

Sam peeked in the window and Castiel was blowing his brother, his own dick tingled from the memory of his great blow job and kinky dream. Sam watched as Dean finished over the angel's face and wondered if they would remember this afterward. Sam knew he would and carefully filed it away for the next time he wanted to jack off.

He knocked on the door and Celeste answered, her eyes opened wide and she looked back at Denton, "Who is it beautiful?" She hissed in Sam's ear, "What are you doing here? I'm an engaged woman now, don't ruin this for me."

Sam looked past her and waved to Denton, "Hey its Sammy, don't punch me ok?" he bravely stepped in as Denton finished dressing for the afternoon show. He grabbed his whip and hung it on his belt, "What do you want? I have to go, the show starts in half an hour."

Sam held his shoulders and looked directly into his eyes, "Don't you know who I am?" Denton shoved him to the side and kissed Celeste, "Yeah the jackass that was hitting on my fiancée, get rid of him sugar, I gotta go." Celeste watched him leave then touched Sam's face, "Did you come back for seconds?" She winked at him and brushed past Sam laughing as she walked away.

…..

Denton stepped into the middle of the ring and raised his arms, the crowd applauded and several ladies threw their handkerchiefs trying to get the handsome mans attention. "Thank you all for coming to our afternoon show, I'm sure this first act will amaze you, how many of you would believe a man can consume fire?" a murmur went through the crowd, "Put your hands together for this demon that claims to have come from the very depths of Hell itself and while there learned the mystical ability of consuming fire , The Magnificent Crowley."

Sam was in the wings drinking a root beer and almost choked when he heard the name, into the center ring stepped Crowley dressed in a crisp white shirt, velvet waist coat and pants. He waved to the crowd and clapped his hands, two men came out carrying a bucket of hot coals on a rail and two torches.

There were gasps from the crowd as he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and dropped it into the bucket, it burst into flames. "How many of you would enjoy watching a real demon eat fire?" They applauded loudly, Crowley put his hand up to his ear, "I can't hear you." The applause that came next was deafening, "Ah, that is better, now for my assistant the lovely Celeste."

She walked out and catcalls came from around the audience, Celeste did a spin, backed against Crowley and rolled her hips seductively then ran her nails over the demons face. The men went wild over her actions, a few women got up and left.

Crowley grabbed her around the waist and whispered, "What a naughty little tart you are Castiel, maybe when this is all over I could bend you over something and have at that untouched ass of yours." Celeste looked back at him and a flicker of recognition was there and then vanished. "That's not my name sweetheart, I'm engaged so no thanks."

Crowley licked her ear and whispered, "I wont tell if you don't," he slapped her on the bottom, she shot him daggers and went to stand next to Denton. Denton watched the Scotsman as he lit the end of a torch and proceeded to in fact, eat the fire.

The audience loved his showmanship and the shocking display. After half an hour of performing he took his bow and walked off. Denton grabbed him by the shirt and pointed to Celeste, "See that gal right there? She is my fiancée, don't ever touch her again."

Crowley poked his finger in Denton's chest, "Look here big boy, first off I'm going to lick out her sweet honey pot, then I'm going to plow that fertile, virgin hole of hers. By the time I get done with her she wont remember your bloody name or walk straight for week."

Denton swung at him in a rage but Crowley move out of the way. "Maybe I can turn her out after that, make a little extra money."

Sam ran over to intervene getting between the two of them, he didn't want Dean to get hurt. Crowley grabbed Sam's arm and squeezed, "You better keep your dog on a leash Winchester, I'm just having a bit of fun." Crowley bent Sam backward and kissed him hard then dropped Sam on the ground and vanished. Celeste gasped, "Where did he go, is that part of the act?"

Denton grabbed her hand and brought her out to center ring, "Ladies and Gentleman I have an announcement to make, I asked this lovely creature to be my wife and she said yes, come back closing night and watch the ceremony right here at center ring."

…..

Sam went backstage and sat glumly on a barrel wondering if he would ever find a door home, or even a spell he could put together to rescue them all. Crowley appeared in front of him, "Hello Sam, normally I wouldn't consider this but how about if one of us finds a way back we could help the other."

Sam looked up at him and couldn't believe his was saying this, "What you mean is if I find a way back, because if you do I'm sure you are going to leave us here. If you shake on it, make a deal then I'll agree to it."

Sam stuck out his hand, Crowley shook it, "Well then I guess we have an understanding, a gentleman's agreement. Of course while I'm stuck here it doesn't mean I can't make things miserable for you all. Sam you make an attractive clown, maybe you missed your calling."

"Shut up Crowley, you know I hate clowns."

Crowley chuckled, "Exactly."

"You know what I hope Crowley? I hope in one of these stupid places you don't remember who you are, then lets see how smart your mouth is."

….

Celeste went back to her wagon, luckily Sam was able to drag out the dead clown and stash him before she found out. She slid her silk stockings off and undressed, then put on her dressing gown. Celeste turned the diamond ring around and around on her finger and smiled. Mateo grabbed her finger and stared at the shiny object then started to chatter, "Oh Mateo, you know you will always be my number one fella."

She sat brushing her long dark hair and dreamed of settling down, having kids and a normal life just like everyday people. Celeste was removing her makeup and admired her own blue eyes. They had opened many doors for her, opportunities were endless for a pretty girl loaded with charm.

Suddenly the room grew dark with the shadow of wings, she caught a glimpse of them in the mirror, turned around quickly and they were gone. "I must be going nuts or something." She faced the mirror again and there they were behind her and that's when Celeste realized she was the one the wings belonged to.

….

Sam gave it another shot and knocked on door, Denton opened it and was in a robe and ready for bed, "What do you want Sammy?" Sam pushed past him and sat down, "Seriously now, you don't know me?" he looked at his brother desperately and grabbed his hands in his.

Denton stared at the pretty boy in front of him and wicked thoughts filled his head, he didn't know why. Denton was engaged to a beautiful girl and world was his but this boy made him feel lustful and he tried to push those feelings down.

"So you think I'm supposed to know you, who are you to me kid?"

Sam hugged his waist, "I'm your little brother." Denton closed his eyes and his breathing quickened as he felt the strong young arms wrapped around him. "You're my little brother? Pretty odd thing to suggest but I like it, lets play pretend." He stood Sam up and looked his hazel eyes, "I don't know why you make me feel like this, I love the ladies but you…you make me want you."

Sam figured it was worth a shot and he grabbed his brother kissing him passionately, Denton worked the boy's bottom in his hands and it felt familiar. The boys flesh, his musk, his pretty smile, Denton felt dizzy from the contact and sat on the bed. "What did you do, cast a spell on me or something? Its like...I don't know, we did this before. It feels right."

"That's because we have, many times since we were kids. I love you Dean doesn't that ring any bells in your head?" Denton looked at the empty whiskey glass and poured himself another, "Look kid, I'm kind of drunk so I can't understand what you're babbling about."

Sam missed his brother and felt like he was losing him to this world, he sat back down and cried in frustration. Denton got on his knees and held Sam's face, "Hey don't cry, someone as cute as you are should never have a sad expression." He took his thumbs and wiped under Sam's eyes, then he kissed him. He pulled back slightly and they were nose to nose both silent except for the sound of their breathing.

Sam fell back on the bed and closed his eyes waiting for what would happen next, Denton pulled his clothing off and worked drunken kisses over his warm skin and when he reached the Sam's most intimate spots he stopped not sure what to do. As far as Denton was concerned he hadn't had this experience before. Sam kept his eyes closed, he didn't want to scare Denton away. Sam wanted him to remember he was Dean Winchester.

Sam felt a tongue gently lick the head of his cock and then stop, hot breath blew over him and then he was engulfed by a familiar mouth, he smiled feeling his brother on him and the expert way Denton worked, it meant Dean was coming back to him.

Denton pulled back and looked at the naked teenager, his eyes trailed down the taut muscles of his chest and stomach then to the beautiful, full set of balls and thick, long penis and he became dizzy, "You are so perfect Sammy."

He grabbed the boy and roughly turned him over. He worked the tight bottom in both hands then pulled Sam open, "I want to make love to you."

Sam started to panic, he wasn't ready and when his brother finally took his virginity Sam wanted Dean to remember every moment of it. It would have been giving himself to a stranger.

Sam tried to pulled away, "No, I can't…I can't explain why but I'm saving myself." Denton slapped him propelling Sam off the bed, "You little cock tease, you can't spread your legs and then deny me what I want."

Sam sat on the floor hugging his knees with his head down, blood tricked into the soft waves falling in front of his face. He looked up at the stranger standing over him, it still wasn't his brother.

Dean never struck Sam out of anger, he only spanked him or made Sam crawl for the honor of sucking Dean's cock. This was someone else that didn't care if Sam's pretty face was damaged. Dean valued his brothers beauty too much to put a mark on it.

Denton grabbed a riding crop off the wall then knelt in front of Sam running it between his legs, "I'll show you what happens to bitches that deny me." Sam looked at him, his eyes were red and his face tear stained, "Please…Dean don't you know me? I'm your baby boy…your Sammy, I'm your only love."

Denton looked into the hazel eyes filled with pain and for a moment he didn't know who he was, he snapped back and roughly lifted the boy off the floor by his hair forcing him onto the bed.

Denton lived to inflict pain, he ruled his circus with fear. Celeste was the only person that received any tender treatment and even then he could snap at any minute and hit her.

He raised the riding crop and brought it down hard onto the tender skin of Sam's bottom leaving a broken welt beading up with blood along the ridge, he screamed for Denton to stop but that only excited him more, there came a volley of blows after that. Each one was as hard as the last until Sam passed out.

…

The demon possessed clown that had been following Sam earlier had ditched his shoes and now stood barefoot outside of Denton's door listening. He heard Sam Winchester screaming and flesh being beaten, then it was quiet. The demon smiled to himself, it was two Winchesters for the price of one.

TBC


	8. Exit Stage Left

Denton looked at the raw looking skin on the boys back and bottom and threw the riding crop away. He fell on his knees and didn't know why but he started to sob uncontrollably. He crawled on the bed and turned the boys face toward him, Sam opened his eyes, the voice came so soft Denton could hardly hear him, "Dean I miss you...come back to me."

Denton got up, ran to the dressing table and looked in the mirror, his hand shook as he traced his realization of who he was emerged slowly, "Sam…baby boy where am I?" He turned and went back over to his brother, Dean was shocked at the beating Sam had taken, Dean reached over with a trembling hand and touched one of the heated wounds. "Sam did I do this to you?"

Sam started to cry and Dean carefully held him, "Oh baby I'm so sorry, forgive me please Sammy don't hate me." Sam's voice was muffled, "You didn't know Dean…there is nothing to forgive."

…..

The demon kicked open the door and shouted, "Show time boys, come take a ride to the greatest hell on earth."

Dean grabbed the knife Sam had brought and lunged for the demon but it quickly grabbed him pinning Dean against the wall. Sam ignored the intense pain and went into hunting mode and grabbed the bag of salt, he brought his hand around from the back and slammed a handful in its mouth long enough for Dean to stab the unfortunate clown in the throat.

The clown stumbled back and fell, blood spray covering them like a water sprinkler. Dean sat on his chest and kept cutting, "You son of a whore, stay the fuck away from my brother." The demon escaped through the stump from the severed head and Dean fell back exhausted.

Dean looked around, "Where are we Sammy?" Sam grabbed his hand, "I'll explain on the way to get Cas." He gave his brother the short version as they rushed over, Dean had to hold his brother up the whole way there. When they went into Celeste's wagon Castiel was sitting at the dressing table staring in the mirror frowning.

Dean pulled him up and slapped him, "Snap out of Cas." Castiel looked around at the glittery costumes, the props, jewelry and makeup then looked at himself, "What am I wearing…why is there a monkey on my shoulder?"

Mateo made a sad sound and stroked the angel's hair, Castiel lifted him onto the dressing table and listened as the monkey chattered and gestured wildly.

Castiel cocked his head and listened, occasionally nodding, "That is all well and good but I am not Celeste." Castiel looked up at Sam and Dean, "I cannot leave him here, there is no one to care for him, perhaps he can come with us until I find a proper caretaker?"

Dean looked in to the pleading eyes of the monkey and then the angels, "Well damn…..he couldn't possibly fuck things up worse than they already are right?"

Castiel broke into a rare smile, he jumped up and hugged Dean, "Thank you Dean Winchester, I promise he will not be a bother."

Dean took a moment to look him over, "Wow, you look kinda cute dressed up like that, if you were a girl I would do you for sure…actually as a guy I would do you so I guess what I'm trying to say is, yeah I would totally do you.

Castiel's eyes opened wide when he saw Sam fall to the bed and viewed the damage to his body. Castiel instantly went to him, " Sam, who did this to you?"

Sam's eyes briefly flickered to Dean and the Castiel but he didn't say anything. Castiel turned to Dean but Dean looked away, "Cas it wasn't me…it was that other guy." Sam let out a low moan as Castiel touched one of the marks, "I will fix this Sam, just relax and close your eyes."

Sam felt the warmth of the angel's hands over his skin and the pain subsiding until it no longer existed. Sam was breathing easy again and hugged the angel, "Thank you so much."

Dean went to touch Sam and he flinched, "Please Sam, it wasn't me, I love you."

"I know Dean it was just a reflex, that guy really scared me. I love you Dean its ok."

After that the brothers gave the angel the short version of events. Castiel watched Sam's face closely and narrowed his eyes, "Sam what are you not telling me?"

Sam looked at his brother and smiled then at Castiel, "Well you…gave Dean and I …blow jobs ok there I said it."

"That is not funny Sam."

"I'm not kidding Cas, you have some topnotch skills, as good as my brother."

Dean looked angry, "Why don't I remember that."

Sam put his head down and laughed, "Wow then I guess it sucks to be you because you really had a good time I could tell. You were all ….oh suck it harder ….oh harder…and you were loud. I'll remember it for you."

"Shut up Sam."

"Dean I bet that demon saw it…and everyone heard it for sure."

"Shut up Sam."

"Even the other clowns surrounded the wagon and peeked through all the windows, now they have something to think about tonight. Dean proposed and bought you a ring Cas…I would hold him to it, Dean I can step aside if you want to keep your promise to Castiel."

Dean launched himself at Sam and they fell on the bed, Dean sat on top of him, "Keep it up smart ass…real funny." Sam couldn't stop laughing.

Castiel held up his hand looking at the diamond ring, "Well Dean if you want to fulfill your obligation to me that would be fine." Dean just stared at Castiel and the angel sighed heavily, "Then I suppose the engagement is off."

Dean kissed his hand, "Its ok Cas, keep it as a token of Denton's heart and my affection…plus hey look you got a monkey, how cool is that?"

Mateo tipped his little hat and climbed on Castiel's shoulder, "A diamond ring and a new little friend is not so bad I suppose."

Dean took Sam and Castiel's hands, "Ok lets all try the door together and see if we are still stuck here."

Dean's hand shook as he opened it, he threw it open, "Are we all ready." Sam and Castiel nodded and they moved forward not knowing what would come next.

TBC


	9. Winchester Monastery

They stepped into the door and darkness fell around them, when Dean opened his eyes he was in a black tunic with a scapula and attached cowl, around his waist was a corded belt. He ran is hand over his head and found it was shaved short.

Dean looked for Sam and Castiel but all he saw were strangers dressed the same as him, _"oh fuck, what fresh hell is this…where is Sammy..Cas if you can hear me please come."_

Dean felt a hand on his shoulder and a familiar, deep voice came, "Brother you must work faster, the grape harvest will not wait for you." Dean turned slowly around and there was Castiel, dressed similar to Dean but he wore a thick, long leather belt around his waist and a simple cross around his neck. On his shoulder was Mateo eating a grape.

The little monkey waved to Dean, _Great..the friggin' monkey knows who I am but not Cas."_

Castiel brushed Dean's cheek with the back of his hand, his blue eyes looked wicked, "Do not force me to discipline you, God is watching now make haste," Next to Castiel stood Sam with his head down submissively.

Dean reached for Sam instinctively and Castiel slapped his face, "leave my novice be and work." Castiel pushed Sam ahead of him and walked in to the door of the monastery.

Dean crouched through the rows and worked his way to the door closest to the vineyard where Sam and Castiel went inside, he opened it as quietly as he could and started to search the rooms looking for them. He climbed a winding staircase carved into the very rock until he reached the top and there he heard a noise, it was a young voice crying out.

Dean looked through the slot in the door and saw Castiel beating a boy about Sam's age who was stripped naked and in tears. "This is what happens when you touch yourself , God sees what you do and he tells me. I see the lust burning in your eyes and I must beat it out of you."

Castiel got to his knees and pulled the boy into his arms, "Pretty young one, it is not your failure it is mine for not working you properly and leaving you only with your hands to pleasure yourself when there are other ways."

The boy looked up at Castiel with a face filled with fear, "Please Father I am sorry I displeased you," the boy's body was shaking from the pain. "What can I do to please you?" Castiel pushed the boy down and climbed on top of him.

Dean was shocked when Castiel closed his eyes and smiled, a small groan came from his throat. Dean realized the angel just had an orgasm as he pressed his robed body against the naked boy.

Dean looked away and started his search for Sam before it was too late.

…

He found his brother in a large area that looked like the kitchen, Sam was stirring a large pot and his face was streaked with ash. Dean ran up and grabbed him in a hug. He covered Sam's face with kisses but Sam pulled away, "Brother control yourself, we have taken vows."

Dean's eyes teared up, "Sammy…baby don't you know me? Its Dean your brother." Sam wiped his face with the corner of his sleeve, "Yes we are all brothers here but I do not know you, when were you sent here?"

Dean ran his hand over Sam's head, "All your beautiful hair is gone," Dean took a guess, "brother Samuel…is that what they call you?" Sam nodded, "I am a novice not a monk but soon." Sam kept working.

"Ok, I can work with this…brother Samuel, who is the man that runs this place, the one with the blue eyes?" Sam smiled to himself, "that is our Abbot, Father Castiel, it is said he was born of angels. He is teaching me to be good, to live up to Gods plan for me." Sam stopped working and turned to Dean, "This is Winchester Monastery, do you not realize where you are?"

When Sam leaned over the fire Dean noticed marks on his upper back, he was wearing a loose fitting garment and Dean put his hands on the back of Sam's shoulders untying it at the neck. He saw faint lines crisscrossing the fine, white skin and Sam pulled back when he touched them.

Forgetting himself Dean said, "Sammy, who in the hell did this to you?" Sam pulled away from him and covered himself, "Please stop calling me that, you are frightening me brother, do not touch me again."

Sam's shoulders slumped, he dropped the large paddle, sat down and started to cry, "I was given by my family as an oblate, now I am fifteen and a novice. I am not yet a monk but still must follow the rules, I am celibate and brother Dean you do not know how difficult it is for me…it is all I think about and I confess my wicked thoughts to Father Castiel who teaches me through pain and hardship that forgiveness is mine if I wish it."

Dean got down on his knees in front of Sam but didn't touch him, "Ok, brother Samuel I don't want to get you in trouble but look at me, really look at me, don't you know me?"

Sam touched his face gently, "You have beautiful, kind eyes, they make me feel…I cannot describe it brother, safe and loved."

Dean sighed, "Ok we are getting somewhere then, now tell me honestly, has anyone touched you intimately." Sam put his head down, "Yes," was all he said. Dean balled up his fists and tried to stay calm, "Who did, when and how, tell me what happened."

"As long as I can remember, it has only been touching but sometimes I have to touch them back as well. It has been all the brothers older than I but only if Father doesn't know. I am his novice and it is not allowed although it still happens, the others say I am pretty like a woman and God would not have made me this way if I was not to be touched."

….

"Father the bishop will be here soon, his men should have him here in two days time." The young monk stood by nervously afraid of his Father's anger, Castiel paced the floor, he hated the Bishop who abused his position for financial gain. Castiel knew it was in regards to the grape harvest and if it was not brought in on time he would be punished.

"Go then and have the brothers work harder, pull everyone from their duties except meal preparations and let them come back only for the evening meal and then prayers." Castiel knew the bishop would also select some of the finest boys for his pleasures, Castiel hid the ones he wanted for himself.

…

He needed relief and left for the kitchen to find his beautiful novice. When Castiel entered he found Dean kneeling on the floor in front of the boy. Dean felt the pressure of two strong hands squeezing his shoulders, "You get on your knees as if you are worshiping God instead of a boy."

Dean stood up quickly and shoved Castiel into the wall, "Did you hit him, did you touch him?"

Castiel grabbed Dean by the throat and squeezed, he didn't remember who he was but he still had the strength of an angel. He pushed Dean to the floor and sat on him, "Do you know what I am worried about brother? I am worried about the Bishops visit and you bother me with this and do not address me as Father."

Castiel took off his leather belt and ran it lightly over Dean's throat, " I should strangle you where you are but forgiveness is the right thing to do after punishment. If you desire to know, then yes I beat this boy to keep him chaste. He is so close to being fully accepted into our brotherhood I will not have his head clouded with wickedness."

Castiel leaned down into Dean's face, the blue eyes cold, "I touch him, his pretty, soft skin, the firm buttocks and his shaft. He is still has his virtue, I will hide him from the Bishop so he is not taken from me. Samuel is mine, I own him do you understand me? Perhaps if God looks favorably on me, someday I will deflower him."

Dean tried to shove him but it was like pushing a boulder, "The fuck you will deflower my brother." Castiel slid his hand under Deans robe and pinched his nipple, "Perhaps I will deflower you first and make him watch."

Dean couldn't help it, he started laughing, "Oh baby that ship sailed years ago but I suppose we could pretend, how does this sound," Dean got into character, "Oh Father please do not take my most precious gift, do not bend me over a big sack of grapes and fuck the hell out of me because that would suck so much what with you being so hot and all." Dean winked up at Castiel, "How was that…I need to work on my wording."

Castiel stood up and removed his belt, he struck Dean across the chest. Dean rubbed the mark, "Son of a bitch that hurt, I've had worse, you kinda hit like a pussy."

Sam got on his knees next to Castiel with his hands in supplication, "Please Father Castiel, do not hurt him. It is my fault, remember that God made me this way and I entice without meaning to. Give me the punishment instead."

Castiel got up and put his belt back on, "I will decide who will pay, now both of you go and help in the vineyard."

…..

They were called in at sunset for the evening meal, Sam whispered, "Please do not speak during the meal, it is forbidden." Dean was starving and couldn't wait to eat something, he sat across from Sam and smiled but Sam shook his head and Dean stopped.

They had a simple meal of a grain mush Dean thought was similar to oatmeal and plain fish, the highlight was the wine they drank that was made right there. He pushed the unappealing food around and Sam gestured for him to eat and he did, he ate it all and was still hungry but knew that would be all until the next day.

Next was prayers and Dean went through the motions watching Sam and trying to copy him. Then it was time to wash before bed, the room held large wooden tubs with a spigot on each, Dean could smell the wood burning outside as a large vat of water was boiled, Sam motioned him in a tub of water with him.

Dean got in and looked around, there were two to a tub and they washed each other and quickly dried off for the next batch. Dean took the cloth and worked it over Sam's back, he moved forward so he was pressed against him. Dean slipped his hand around the front and started to carefully work his brother's penis. Sam trembled and tried not to draw attention to himself, Dean noticed he came quickly from years of dark, secret trysts done in a panic so as not to be found out. Sam looked down at the evidence in the water and looked back at Dean, he was frightened.

Dean didn't say a word as he pushed his cock between Sam's cheeks and stroked back and forth until he grunted, finishing in the dirty water. Dean gently washed the dirt off Sam's face and helped him up then drained out the tub.

Dean refilled the tub himself while Sam slipped on a robe and waited, hidden in a doorway in the hall. Just then brother John found him and trapped Sam with his arms, he was much older than Sam, old enough to be his father, he was very handsome but Sam hated his touch. "I saw you with brother Dean, what exactly did you do with him? Is it something I should tell the abbot about or would you like to confess to me in private?"

Sam's body tensed as brother John lightly touched the boys lips with his. Sam couldn't meet his gaze "Yes I will confess to you, I ask that my virtue stays safe and you do not beat me, I also do not want brother Dean to be in trouble."

John whispered, "that is fair but you will call me Father during the confession."

….

Dean finished filling the tub and walked out in the hall but didn't find Sam, he frantically started his search.

TBC


	10. 10) Castiel and Samuel

Dean moved quietly through the dark stone hallways the only light a lantern he took from a hook in front of the bathing hall. Most of the brothers were sleeping or having personal prayer. Dean went to a window and looked for signs of anyone in the vineyard or outbuildings but there was none.

The full moon cast a haunting glow over the rows of vines laden with fat clusters of grapes. The scent was fresh and heady covering the less pleasant smells of the area such as the livestock sheds.

Castiel walked silently up behind Dean and waited for him to turn around, when he did Dean took in a breath and his heart raced. Castiel didn't know him and Dean needed to garner his favor in order to protect not only the angel but himself and Sam. Castiel was the final judge on all matters concerning the brothers and any infraction was dealt with swiftly and at times cruelly.

Being a monk came with it the vow of celibacy and in turn opened a new door to bizarre pleasures of the flesh that never crossed the threshold of breaking that most important vow made in the presence of God himself.

Pain became pleasure, reenacting sinful violations of self gratification, flogging, beatings, restraints and verbal abuse were part of daily life at Winchester Monastery.

The older monks often spied on the novice monks in training while they changed and bathed , afterward the ones that watched would privately punish themselves until they brought themselves to orgasm and the cycle would start all over again.

In Dean's world he called it a night at the club but here it was a way to bend the rules. He was worried for Sam, his brother was only fifteen and indeed still unspoiled, the perfect target for every deviant around.

Dean tried to think of what to say and how to say it, "Father, forgive me I was looking for my sleeping quarters. I am new here and still getting my bearings." Castiel's blue eyes actually shone with light in the darkness, Dean assumed that is why the others believed he came from angels.

Castiel pulled the belt off Dean's robe and let it fall open, he took stock of the nineteen year olds body and enjoyed the vision of thick, hard muscle, the chiseled face and piercing green eyes.

"You are a liar, I know you are looking for my novice as am I. Perhaps we can find him together." He held out his hand and Dean took it cautiously, "Do not worry, I will not harm you."

…

Brother John had Samuel in the grain shed, the boy was sitting on a large sack of grain nervously waiting for confession. He knew only Father Castiel could take the confession but Samuel also knew he couldn't fight the older man, he would never win. Samuels life there had been full of physical and sexual abuse from the others, he felt alone in a place full of people.

When Samuel would make a friend with a younger monk or another novice the others would separate them or church elders would come and take them away as lovers or servants. Samuel had been fortunate or unfortunate depending on the day, of being hidden away when visitors came by, Father Castiel who favored Samuel among all others kept him for himself.

…..

Brother John made him stand and opened his robe, Samuel could see the lust mixed with disgust in his eyes. "Sit back down and open your legs, show me the sinful act that was committed during the bath."

Samuel let his robe drop to the floor and sat back down, he lay back and opened his legs wide knowing exactly what brother John wanted to see. He was like all the others wanting one thing. "Brother Dean touched me here." Sam's fingers trailed down his stomach into the downy pubic hair above his cock.

Brother John slapped his face, "Call me Father, now continue, act out the sin." Samuel's eyes welled up with tears, "I am sorry…Father," Samuel held his shaft, "he took my penis and stroked it like this." He moved his hand firmly trying to become excited enough to perform.

Brother John slipped his hand into his own robe and touched himself, later he would flog himself as repentance but for now the older man enjoyed the sight of the boy young enough to be his child splayed open and trying to make himself hard. Brother John had no such issues and his large, thick member was already weeping . He often fantasized about the boy, picturing him bent over as John pumped inside him and took the boy's precious virginity.

The punishment would be banishment or death from the Abbot, and no one would dare to rape the boy. Instead they took what they could from him in private without actually fucking him.

Samuel kept his eyes closed and pictured instead it was Father Castiel or the new monk brother Dean watching him, making him perform like a wanton woman. The fantasy worked and he was able to achieve an erection.

John knelt beside him, jerking the boys arm roughly, "talk, tell me what it felt like." Sam ran the memory on a loop through his brain rapidly working his cock. "He is so handsome Father that I let him touch me, I did not pull away or protest. Brother Dean has hands that are very skilled and it felt like I was in heaven."

John sucked the hard nipple on the boys chest then bit it for good measure, Samuel cried out in pain. His punishment was John biting the other nipple even harder and drawing blood.

Samuel started to cry and he became flaccid, "I'm sorry Father I cannot show you." He grabbed his robe and covered himself then curled up waiting for the beating to come.

John climbed on top of the boy and kissed him, "I will make you bleed even more, would you like that? Bite you someplace else even more delicate, leave my mark…you are so lovely." He forced his tongue into Samuel's mouth and pressed until he bruised the tender lips then pulled away, "I could beat you, if you were mine I would tie you up and never let you go."

Samuel started to cry, "Please I cannot breath." John rolled on his back pulling the boy on top of him, "Tell me the rest of the story then if you penis will not cooperate, sit over mine and move your body."

Samuel caught his breath and continued, "Brother Dean stroked me until I released into the bath water."

"I watched you both, what else…tell me."

"He took his penis and pushed it in my cleft and moved until he also released."

"Was he large, did he enter you, steal your gift?"

"Yes very large I could feel it, no I am intact."

John grabbed the boy's hips and moved his body over his cock, John push up and cried out, "My beautiful boy…my Samuel." Sam felt the rush of warm fluid between his legs from John and felt the jerking movements. When John was done he shoved Samuel off him and the boy crawled over to his robe and slipped it on.

….

Father Castiel and Dean searched the huge building when Dean spotted a light from the grain storage, they went outside and Father Castiel put out the lantern, "Let my eyes guide us brother."

When they looked through the opening in the building Dean saw his father John Winchester with his eyes closed, catching his breath, Sam was clutching his robe closed. Dean staggered back and began to vomit violently.

Father Castiel opened the door and grabbed the monk by the neck throwing him against the wall, he proceeded to beat brother John within an inch of his life.

Dean went inside and helped Sam up. "Come on Sammy…yeah I know, your brother Samuel, just come with me baby boy, I got you ok?"

Dean brought him to the bathing area and took some of the constantly heated water washing him down. Samuel sat there quiet and defeated letting Dean do what he wanted.

Dean got him up and searched for something to put on him, he spotted laundry hanging to dry and grabbed a robe putting it around Samuel. "Come on sweetheart I'll take care of you."

Father Castiel came back, his hands were covered in cuts and bloody, "Tomorrow he will be leaving, banished and marked for all to see." The Abbot took the boy from Dean, "thank you for helping him, he means everything to me." Dean followed them back to the Fathers chambers and walked inside, Castiel turned to him, "What is it you want?"

Dean didn't want to lose Sam again, "I just…could I stay here with you both, please Father?" Dean went to his knees and bowed his head, "I will do anything you want."

The abbot raised Dean's chin and looked at him carefully, he saw pain and worry in the beautiful green eyes and it touched his heart, "Yes you may stay if you wish brother."

Dean sat back on the floor in relief and cried, everything he saw was too much for him to handle. Dean knew John Winchester was just a character that looked like their father but it was difficult to take what he saw.

Father Castiel disrobed and sat on the edge of his bed, he motioned for Samuel to come to him, first the boy striped having done this many times before and kneeled at the Abbots feet looking up at him with questioning eyes, he only lived to please Father Castiel who, in his own way, loved Samuel.

Dean looked at his brother's bare back and the faint marks were there, it was as if Dean was feeling each lash his brother took to gain those scars.

He watched as Sam smiled up at Castiel and that was when Dean realized the angel could do what he wanted to his brother and he would take all of it for Castiel.

Samuel kissed the cut hands of his protector, "Thank you Father, I own you everything…I love you so much. I know it is wrong but I cannot stop this burning inside for you."

Father kissed him gently, "You know those thoughts are wicked son," Castiel spoke in his ear low and soft, "I will need to spank you…but you might enjoy it too much."

Samuel got up and walked quietly over to the wall where a short leather paddle hung, he took it down and handed it to Father Castiel, his hazel eyes were almost black, "Look at me Father, I can't control my body." Samuel was erect, so hard his cock was flushed a deep pink and his balls were already tight.

Dean watched with fascination as Castiel sat back on the bed and his brother went to lay over the angels lap, they both positioned themselves so their cocks were pressed against each other and the angel began to paddle him.

Father pressed down on his back so the boy couldn't move and then the first blow came, Samuel tried to squirm but the Abbot held him in place and he brought another blow to the already red cheeks. Father Castiel closed his eyes and Dean could tell his breathing was quicker.

"Do you understand why you cannot love me that way…I must fight my feelings for you at all times but even I find it difficult to resist you my beautiful, desirable boy…my perfect gift." Fathers face contorted with agony at not being able to love Samuel as he wanted, to give him every pleasure there was.

He released Sam and they fell back on the bed both in tears pressed together tightly. They moved very little but it was enough to cause Samuel to throw back his head and cry out as he covered the Abbots belly with semen, his lover was close behind him and cried tears of shame as he mingled his seed with the boys.

Father Castiel held Samuels sweet face, "Tomorrow the Bishop arrives and I will hide you. I will die if you are taken from me, I will never allow it."

Dean sat there with his mouth open and his eyes wide, it was the most erotic coupling he could remember ever seeing.

Castiel became aware of Dean again and motioned for him to join them, he gladly crawled in the middle and they fell asleep holding each other.

TBC


	11. Corrupting Father Cas, The Bishop

Father Castiel woke the brothers personally while the other monks looked on with jealousy, "It is time for morning prayer and food before work."

Sam immediately got up and put on a tunic and pushed Dean's shoulder, "Make haste, it is time we cannot be late, Father will be angry." Dean opened his eyes, looked around and groaned, he was still there and it wasn't a dream.

At that point Dean was praying to wake up with Sam and Castiel in a crappy motel room back in their time, even food from a gas station would be a treat. Worst of all he missed his baby, Dean had no idea what was happening to the Impala, she could have been towed, stolen or stripped.

…

They went to morning prayer and the sun was barely up, Dean nodded off and Sam poked him. Afterward they had a small meal and it was back to the vineyard with them. They toiled in the sun and Dean wished for a simple hunt at that moment, a vamp nest, demons, shifters, just anything but this.

He was harvesting grapes next to another man and he nudged him, "This sucks, how do you do this crap every day?" The monk pointed to a cluster of grapes, "If you spoke less, more would be done brother."

….

A young monk ran inside, "Father Castiel our scouts have said the bishop is almost here." Castiel nervously paced the floor, "Quickly, fetch me Samuel."

The monk ran to the kitchen, "Hurry, Father wants you , the Bishop is coming." Sam dropped his knife and ran to the Abbots chambers.

Father Castiel and the boy moved his bed, underneath the crude rug was a trap door, he threw it open and handed Sam a lantern, "Be silent, I will get you when he leaves, there are supplies in the tunnels." He handed the boy skins full of water and shut the door, covered it carefully with the rug and moved the bed back.

…

A carriage approached with guards on horseback flanking it, the carriage pulled up to the Monastery and several monks came to take the horses. Father Castiel watched as the door was opened for the bishop.

He was helped down and waited for the Abbot, Father Castiel knelt in front of the man and took his hand. "You may look upon me Abbot, I am just a man like you, not a god or an angel."

Father looked up at him with frightened blue eyes, "I hope you will be pleased with the progress of the harvest."

The bishop looked down at him and smiled, "I never tire of your heavenly blue eyes." Father Castiel relaxed "Thank you bishop, I only serve to please you."

Crowley stood under the arch leading to the fermentation cellar, he popped a grape in his mouth and spit it out, "These are bloody disgusting, oh well, no matter." A glass of wine appeared and he drank it down, "That is the only way to enjoy a grape." The monk walking past stopped and stared at him.

Crowley reached out and put his hand on the wooden cross around the monk's neck, it burnt to ash. The poor monk ran screaming as Crowley yelled after him, "Don't be such a twat, you can always make another."

…

Dean was carrying up a basket of grapes on his back when he saw Crowley, he dropped it and walked up to him, "Awesome, you're here. This just makes my friggin' day, no chance you don't know who you are so I can just stab you."

Crowley handed Dean a glass of wine, "Hello Dean, while we were having fun at the circus young master Sam and I made a deal, no killing each other and when one of us finds a way back we let the other party know."

Dean downed the wine and snapped his fingers for a refill, Crowley waved his hand and it was full again, "Really Dean, are manners dead? A simple please goes along way." Dean slammed the glass of wine down, "About six more of these and I think I can make it another day."

Dean pointed to the man in the lush robes and jewelry, "So who is that?" Crowley smiled, "Oh just a bishop so twisted and crooked that he will be enjoying my little world in a mere nine years.

Dean frowned, "A bishop?" Crowley whispered into Dean's ear, "Oh darling Dean you wouldn't believe how many are down there." The demon licked Dean's ear. "You are adorable in that robe…so any panties under there?"

Dean gave him a look of disgust, "Really, you lick my ear? Panties… why would I be wearing panties, Man, can you get any weirder?"

"Yes, look me up sometime and I'll show you." Crowley vanished.

…

The Bishop strolled through the orchard with Father Castiel, "Lovely, how much profit do you imagine?"

"I do not know until the harvest is picked, processed and barreled."

The Bishop looked over some of the young monks, "Perhaps at prayers you could recommend something tender to keep me warm this evening."

Father looked at the ground and didn't answer, the Bishop grabbed his shoulder, "If not then you will do pretty blue eyes, I never tire of what is hidden under that robe."

Castiel looked around at the monks,"I will find someone for you I promise."

…..

He sat in the tunnel and out of boredom began to explore, there were treasures hidden away, rare books that were forbidden on magic. He sat down and started to read one, for some reason it spoke to him. There were a chapters on killing specific demons, protection spells and the proper ingredients.

He prided himself as being a progressive monk and normally would not have been interested in such drivel but the more he read the more intriguing it became.

…..

At evening prayer the Bishop sat next to Father Castiel and whispered in his ear, "Point out someone pleasing to me." Father's eyes searched the room, he didn't want to give anyone to the monster he hated but he had no choice. "There, young brother Jasper, he is very pleasing." The young man sat quietly praying, he was a gentle soul.

Mateo was sitting on Jaspers shoulder and threw a candle at the bishop, he chattered at him angrily.

The bishop laughed at the monkey's antics and waved the young monk over, he knelt in front of the bishop, Mateo jumped on Fathers shoulder.

The bishop cupped the young monk's cheek "My man will show you to my room, wait for me there."

Brother Jasper looked to Father Castiel who took him aside, "I am so sorry for this brother, perhaps after he will let you stay." The boy's eyes filled with tears as he was lead away by a stranger.

…

Dean looked around the room and didn't see Sam, after prayers he waited in Father Castiel's bed chambers. When the angel walked in he was surprised to see Dean sitting on his bed."I did not ask for you to come here, what do you want brother?"

Dean couldn't hide his worry, "Sorry Father but I have to know where my brother…I mean brother Samuel is." The angel pointed to the floor, "He is hidden in the tunnels, the bishop will take him otherwise."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief, he got up to leave and Father Castiel stopped him, "You do not need to go, would you keep me company?" Dean looked at the angel and saw a brief flash of the real Castiel inside.

Dean took off his tunic and got under the blanket, he watched the angel disrobe and he quickly got in beside him. "It is cold this evening, would you hold me?"

He didn't need to ask twice, Dean engulfed him with his body and decided to pull every move from his book of seduction for Castiel to get him to remember.

Dean swung his leg over the angel's hips and sat on him, the angels blue eyes searched the beautiful mans face,"Brother what are you doing?" Dean smiled down at him wickedly, "I'm doing whatever the fuck I want that's what I'm doing. You're so used to having all the control its time to let an expert take the lead for awhile."

He grabbed Castiel's arms and pinned him down, the angel struggled weakly able to get away at anytime but he didn't want to. "What can you teach me that I do not already have knowledge of?"

Dean broke out laughing, "Just everything that's all. I may only be nineteen but I've been around."

Castiel licked his lips, "Been around? What does that mean brother?"

Dean bit the angel's neck lightly and whispered, "It means I've sinned so much God himself wouldn't believe it, now relax and enjoy it."

Dean fingered the cross hanging from the leather cord around Castiel's neck then wound it tight enough to scare him, "I'm your God now…say it."

His voice came out in a rasp, "I cannot, I shall put no other before my Lord," the blue eyes filled with tears, "Please brother do not make me say it."

"If you don't say it I will not put mouth right here." Dean squeezed the angel's painfully hard cock.

The blue eyes closed, "You are my God brother Dean."

"Good boy, nice and weak just how I like them." Dean took Castiel in his mouth, that was the moment Father Castiel knew there was truly a heaven.

TBC


	12. 12 The Golden Key

In the morning Dean woke up and looked down at his angel, Castiel was asleep with his head resting on Dean's crotch. He closed his eyes and smiled thinking back to last night then realized where he was again. _"Crap..this was so not worth blowing Cas…I miss Sam…"_

He had no idea if Castiel would be himself or the abbot. The angel woke and slid himself seductively up Dean's body until they were nose to nose, "Let us take brother Samuel and leave this place forever, we can start anew just the three of us."

Dean held his face and looked hard into the blue eyes above him, "So you're Father Castiel?"

"Of course, who else would I be?" Dean frowned, "Double crap, I can't catch a break." He stroked his hand over Castiels smiling face, "I miss you blue eyes, when are you going to come home to me?"

Father kissed him on the mouth, now daring to do it. He felt brave and happy for once in his dark life in the vineyards and it was because of this strange and beautiful man beneath him. "Brother I will be whoever you wish me to be, if being this "blue eyes" you speak of then that is what I will be."

Dean felt sad for the angel and for his brother stuck under the bed hidden away from a perverted Bishop. "Baby all I want you to be is yourself again."

Fathers eyes teared

Someone pounded on the door and before Dean could hide, it swung open, the bishop was standing there with his manservant. His eyes were pure black and the darkness that rolled off him in waves was palpable, "Ah so this is what you do when I am not aware, who is this pretty thing in your bed Abbot?"

Father Castiel covered Dean with the blanket and stood by the bed protectively, "He is mine and no concern of yours bishop." Dean quickly slipped on a robe and looked for a weapon. He tugged on the angels sleeve, "It's a demon, looked at the eyes, come on remember."

He ignored Dean and faced off with the bishop, "Abbot, this one is mine, give him to me." The manservant lunged for Dean but Castiel grabbed his hand and crushed it, "Do not touch him." The man fell screaming in agony.

The Bishop was strong, fed by the power of the demon but Castiel was becoming aware and that meant he was getting his full strength back. "Dean, stay behind me, I do not want you to be hurt." Dean being in mortal danger brought Castiel back, his drive to protect overcame the false identity.

Dean gave a fist pump, "Damn, finally Cas, your back baby." The angel grabbed the demon by the throat, the light slowly grew as the angel returned, the glow became blinding and shot from its vessel as he struggled, Castiel looked "You should know better than to touch Dean Winchester." It let out a deafening scream and reduced slowly to ash, the stench of burning flesh filled the small room and then there was nothing.

Dean hugged him, "Baby I'm so glad your back in business. Lets get Sam out of there."

Castiel flipped the bed and tossed the rug aside, when he flung open the trap door Dean climbed partly down the ladder and yelled, "Sammy…baby boy where are you?"

Sam emerged from the shadows clutching a book, "Dean…is it you?" His eyes were wild and his brother approached carefully, "Yeah its me, give me your hand and we can get you out of here."

When Sam got out he looked around the room, he felt lost and afraid. He handed Dean the large leather bound book, "Dean its filled with books down there, spells, charms, ways to kill demons, monsters….I went through them all, that was all I did."

Castiel went over and touched his cheek to calm him, "Sam look at me, it is alright." Sam pushed his hand away, "No, don't you both understand? I didn't find one thing that could get us out of here, oh god…we are going be lost forever." He started to breath quickly, Dean grabbed his shoulders and shook him, "Sam snap out of it."

Sam sat on the floor and held his head, "I tried, I looked and looked." Castiel sat next to him, "Sam there is not every book in the world down there, they were just the wrong ones. If you do not have hope you have nothing. I will not give up and neither will you."

Sam rested his head in the angel's lap, "What now, even Crowley hasn't found a way and every place has demons, everyone is trapped." Dean paced the floor, "No this isn't it, we have been through so much crap and we come out the other side so Sammy I promise we will get out of here."

….

They explored the monastery looking for something but they didn't know what, Dean said they would know it when they saw it. When the monks passed Castiel in the halls they greeted him as Father Castiel and he played along.

Mateo came bounding up to them and jumped on Castiels shoulder, he hugged him around the neck and there was a golden key in his hand. Castiel took it and the monkey started to chatter.

Castiel turned the key around in his fingers and looked at the monkey, "Yes I realize this is confusing to you, no I am not a monk. Thank you for the key, you may stay here with the brothers. They will take good care of you but if you wish you may travel with us little brother."

Mateo gestured and chattered again and hugged the angels neck.

Sam and Dean looked at them both, Dean sounded frustrated, "So what…what is that key he gave you and is the monkey coming or staying?"

Mateo stared at Dean, "Well isn't it clear, the key is to unlock the next door to where he doesn't know, he also doesn't want to be stuck here. Mateo is fearing for his virtue. Also he would like to come to our time because monkeys have made much progress there."

Dean frowned at the monkey, "Right…ok he said all that to you, whatever lets go."

….

Castiel went to the scribes next, several were carefully transcribing, the angel approached one of the brothers, "Good day brother I need a word with you." The elderly monk followed Castiel to the hallway.

"I will help in any way I can Father Castiel."

The angel smiled kindly, "I wish to ask, have you ever run across in your transcriptions a way to travel through time? Specifically to choose a time you wish to end up, the beginning?"

"Father you are speaking of something that is not possible and if it were surely there would be demons involved."

Crowley appeared, "Oh do go on, tell us more about these demons old man." He was about to bite into an apple but instead shined it on his tunic and held it out to Dean, "Would you like my apple Dean, or perhaps Sam and Castiel could offer you some cherries?"

Dean knocked it out of his hand and folded his arms, "Blow me Crowley you jackass." Crowley looked at his watch, "Well really I don't know…do you think we have the time?"

Sam grabbed his wrist, "Hey where did you get a wrist watch?" The demon shrugged, "You know, in between working the concession stand and my job as a soda jerk I shopped."

Sam smiled, "So its possible to bring objects into another time, we know with Mateo living things can pass through, this is great if we find any information that could be helpful getting back we can gather what we need as we go."

Crowley raised an eyebrow, "Where to you propose we find this information?" Dean narrowed his eyes and glared at the demon, "I wish I could just friggin' gank you, you're such a downer."

Crowley smirked, "Its my job to be a downer you monkey, maybe Mateo could teach you how to be a proper simian, Dean I can see you now, naked with a little red hat and a tin cup."

Dean lunged for the demon and Castiel stopped him, "In time Dean, now we actually need him."

Castiel nodded to Sam, "I think that gives us the hope we needed." Sam couldn't take his eyes off Castiel, their nights filled with bizarre pain and sex play came back to him, he blushed thinking about it.

Castiel cocked his head and smiled, "You are remembering our passionate evenings together of worship, being bound by me and striking your buttocks then bringing each other to orgasm. It was pleasant."

Dean closed his eyes, "I sure remember watching, it was incredible." Crowley scowled, "How is it I miss the one interesting thing that happens here? Oh well, toodles boys." The demon vanished.

They all held hands and Dean pushed the key into a lock, "Well guys lets pick a door, whatever this opens I hope its home, now we have some sort of plan at least….sort of."

Dean put in the golden key, turned it and the lock opened , Castiel made sure they were all still holding hands and he pushed the door, they stepped into the darkness and hoped for the best.

TBC


	13. 1967 Summer of Love

Sam opened his eyes and looked around, there was familiar music playing and a massive crowd of people singing, dancing and waving their hands in the air. Smoke hung in a haze above him and the scent of good weed assaulted him.

Sam felt a hand on his ass and a smoke soaked voice whispered in his ear, "Hey brother you got it goin' on, you wanna make love...smoke a little and loosen up that tight little ass of yours."

Sam closed his eyes afraid to look, he recognized the voice and when he was brave enough to open one eye, they both popped open in shock, Castiel was standing there in front of him is ragged bellbottoms, there was a hole near the crotch of his jeans, the angel was going commando with the head of his dick barely showing. They were what Sam would call, dangerously low. He was bare-chested with just an army surplus vest so he could utilize the pockets.

Castiel looked dirty, his long, dark hair looked like it hadn't be brushed in a couple days and he had on necklace of seed beads. He hugged Sam for no reason, _"Well at least this Cas still doesn't have a sense of personal space."_

It was 1967, the Summer of Love and anything went. Sam was a head taller than most people there and could see the stage. He excitedly grabbed hippy Castiel's arm, "Is that….no way…The Stone Poneys?!"

Sam jumped around like a little kid at Christmas, ever since John gave him his copy of their album and he got a gander of the beautiful Linda Ronstadt he had a crush on her and the voice that sent him to heaven the minute he played, "Different Drum", at one point Sam considered going straight so he could find her and get married but that was a little boy fantasy.

"Oh my god I seriously love her….what's your name now?" Castiel pulled away and frowned at Sam, "I didn't say. My name is Cas as in "Mama Cas" remember it because you are going to be screaming it later you fucking hot ticket."

Sam looked at the bearded, toned angel and smiled, "I kind of like hippy Cas." Sam looked around and then stuck a finger in the well placed tear in the angel's jeans and rubbed the head of his dick then pulled it out.

Cas lifted his arms in the air, high off his ass and screamed, "I knew you were a homo." His blue eyes were wild and Sam wondered what else was running through his system. _"Great here comes the babysitting."_

Sam snapped his fingers, "Cas….Cas baby look at me." Cas lowered his arms and hugged Sam again, "I love you soooo much…I'm gonna…" Cas didn't finish, he vomited and when he was done, wiped his mouth with his vest. He went to kiss Sam but Sam gave Cas a good shove in the opposite direction.

"No way, I don't care how hot you look. You wouldn't happen to have a toothbrush in those pockets?"

Cas fumbled around and pulled out a handful of dollars, "No but I got these…we could like….buy one right? Where do we get one…hey what's your name?"

"Sam…now shut up my angel is about to sing." Linda was trying to get the crowd to settle down, "This is a song I call "Different Drum"…hope you all love it." The music started and Sam grabbed Castiel by the hair, "Holy crap…I LOVE this song!"

Cas was rolling a joint on the fly and frowned at Sam, "Man…I thought I was wasted, she never sang this before." Cas thought he was in an alternate universe watching Sam sing all the words with her. People around him gathered closer, they kept asking if he knew Linda and if they could meet her.

Cas handed him a joint, Sam took it and said, "What the fuck, when in Rome" and kept right on singing.

"You and I travel to the beat of a different drum  
Oh can't you tell by the way I run  
Every time you make eyes at me  
Wo-oh

You cry and moan and say it will work out  
But honey child I've got my doubts  
You can't see the forest for the trees"

Sam was high as kite and didn't care if they ever got home, Linda was tearing up the stage with her beautiful vocals, the Acapulco Gold was crazy good and he was with a hot guy that wanted to fuck him.

The sun was going down and the lights started to pop up around the crowd. When Sam looked over Cas was brushing his teeth with toothpaste, "Where the hell did that come from?"

Cas shrugged, I don't baby I guess if I think hard enough to just happens…the universe provides," he spit on the ground then brushed his tongue, a beer appeared in his hand and he rinsed.

Sam couldn't believe he didn't remember his brother, the whole thing was so fabulous that he forgot about Dean. "Cas have you seen a handsome…or possibly pretty…oh hell never mind." Sam took another drag and handed it back to Cas, the angel started to grind against his ass and his dick was out, "I can do you here…how old are you?"

Sam closed his eyes and smiled, "fifteen…scare you off yet?" Cas reached around and opened Sam's pants, he shimmed the ripped jeans down past his cock. "Only makes me want to fuck you more."

Sam turned around and started to grind his dick against the angels then slapped his forehead, "Shit I can't do this, now what do I do?"

Cas jerked himself off and shot on Sam's jeans then zipped up, "Look there is a party I'm going to hit, you wanna come with?"

Sam nodded, "Sure why not?" Sam was hoping since the angel had residual powers he might bring him to Dean like a homing device.

…..

They walked what seemed like forever and Sam's sandals were killing him, Cas walked barefooted and he marveled that the angel felt nothing. They found the painted lady Cas was looking for.

This was the home of someone with money, it was much bigger than the others. Young people milled around on the lawn and they hung out on the steps. Jefferson Airplane was blasting through the giant speakers set up in the windows and a naked girl ran past Sam laughing as another girl chased her.

Cas grabbed his hand, "Come on beautiful let me show you off." He dragged Sam by the hand up the stairs and into the house, he worked his way through the crowd and tapped a man on the shoulder.

The stranger turned around along with his woman and Sam didn't know if it was hunger, the weed or the time travel but he fainted.

…..

Sam woke up in a dark bedroom with people standing around, Cas was holding him, "My baby woke up…he is only fifteen you know." A tall beautiful woman sat next to Sam and bent down, her long dark hair brushed his face and she smelled like incense and booze with a hint of hash.

Sam shook his head back and forth, "No…no Dean no." The woman broke into a big smile, her green eyes lit up with amusement, "Deanna pretty boy…you can call me Daisy."

Big, manly Dean Winchester was actually lovely, smooth and hairless skin, his full lips stained red from heavy handed lipstick and the stunning green eyes outlined in black. Her hair was long and well kept and the peasant dress was slipped down her shoulders revealing an expanse of collarbone that was delicious.

Sam was grateful Dean aka Daisy was wearing something that covered her lower body because Sam didn't know if he could handle seeing his brothers bow legs in a dress.

There it was, the accent and from the dark corner Crowley stepped out in a Nehru jacket in a wild paisley pattern, he had on low cut stretch slacks and a wide white belt. "Cas it looks like your new underage pet is none the worse for wear darling."

Sam realized Crowley had no idea who he was, _"I swear if he kisses either one of them I'm going to puke."_ No sooner did Sam think it was when Crowley bent down and ran his tongue over Daisy's collarbone, she giggled and pulled him into a kiss.

Cas was kissing Sam and whispered, "later a four way…are you a virgin?" Sam struggled up and found the bathroom, he went to his knees and puked. Cas held his hair, "I think you need something to eat baby."

Sam looked up at him, "I need a door out of here and all you to come with me" When Sam walked back in the bedroom Mateo landed on his shoulder from out of nowhere, the little monkey held up a peace symbol on a cord he was wearing. Sam looked it over, "What does this mean buddy?"

The monkey wished he could speak so the boy would understand him.

TBC


	14. Angel Hippy

Daisy pushed the door open carrying a tray and shut it with her hip, Sam was happy to see Dean even if Dean wasn't himself. Sam was hoping he could trigger something in his memory to snap him out of it.

Mateo sat in the darkest corner of the room quiet as a mouse and watched Daisy warily.

She sat next to Sam and handed him the tray, "Its nothing special but Al had to throw this party so I didn't get a chance to cook for him." Sam looked and there was a vegetable sandwich and an apple, Daisy pulled a bottle of Coca Cola from her large dress pocket along with an opener and popped the top off for Sam.

Sam took it and drank it down quickly, he ate everything and was grateful for it, he felt starved. "Thanks…De…Daisy, you mentioned Al, do you mean Crowley?"

"Sure, my Aleister loves my cooking among other things." Daisy winked at Sam and he felt the sandwich start to come back up, Daisy handed him her bottle of pop and he took a drink.

"Seriously…Crowley's first name is Aleister? As in Aleister Crowley, now I know this is a joke."

Daisy let out a musical laugh, "No silly not that Al, my darling Al. He is such a fabulous man." The door opened and Al came in, he was wearing a smoking jacket of all things and slippers, He sat next to Daisy and gave her a kiss complete with tongue, "Did I hear my name mentioned darling?"

Daisy blushed, she was so much younger than him but his accent and charming ways had her in his grasp, "Yes I was telling little Sam here how wonderful you are lover."

Sam pulled the covers up tight around him and watched wide eyed as his very own brother slipped his large hand inside of the demons robe and squeezed his dick.

Crowley pushed her back on the bed and got on top of her then looked over to Sam, "Good god child you look like you saw the devil himself! Would you like to join us…if not we can move this to another room where I can bang my little crumpet." They rubbed noses and Daisy giggled.

Sam covered his mouth and just stared at them. Crowley helped up Daisy, "You're loss, she is an artful lover and her pussy is delicious and tight."

Sam closed his eyes and again willed the food to stay down.

…..

Sam woke up that night to a scruffy beard on his neck, It was Cas and he was baked, "Baby I want you so bad, I took a bath and brushed my teeth again, now that must prove to you I'm committed, I don't wash up for just anyone. I even combed my hair."

Castiel looked down on him with sleepy blue eyes and a big smile, Sam had to admit he looked really good. "Cas I'm waiting for someone back home, I can't." That's when he heard Daisy groaning in the room next to them and the headboard banging against the wall. "Screw it, lets do it tomorrow Cas I'm exhausted."

Castiels face lit up like a little kid on Christmas, "Groovy Sam, can we cuddle? I need a hug at least." Sam pulled his little hippy into his arms and kissed his forehead. _"Its not Dean but its better than being alone in all this."_

…_._

Toward morning Sam woke up and tried to be as quiet as he could, he showered and when he went to put on his old clothes they were filthy, he either had to wash them or find something else.

He found the washer in the basement and started a load along with the angels filthy clothing then went to the kitchen and was amazed there wasn't a soul in the house, it was locked down tight but outside the lawn was littered with hippies. _"I suppose its better than a lawn jockey or a garden gnome."_

Over the course of an hour he drank two cups of Sanka, four eggs, toast and a slab of ham. Normally he didn't eat like that and his breakfast was light but for some reason this place was making him hungry.

He tossed the laundry in the marigold eyesore of a dryer and went back to the bedroom. Castiel was sleeping and in the midst of a bad dream and he started to speak, "No Sam… don't leave me…use the symbol…" he groaned and was covered in a sheen of sweat over his naked body.

Sam sat and watched, Mateo jumped up on Sam's shoulder and slapped his face with his little hand then held out the peace symbol. "You want me to take this or something?" Mateo slapped his forehead and Sam took it, "Ok…geez abusive much?" He put it around his neck and Mateo vanished.

Sam shook Castiel gently, "Wake up angel you are having a bad dream."

His blues eyes opened and were filled with tears, "Sam…I had a bad dream.. I don't remember it…hey you called me angel, I like it." Cas worked a foot between Sam's legs and licked his lips, "Want to make love baby?"

Horny fifteen year old Sam's eyes traveled over the naked, hard body landing his sites on the tangle of dark pubic hair and the half mast cock lying against the angel's creamy thigh. "Yes…yes I do but there are things that you don't understand."

The big blue eyes were intense and alert, "Like the fact you're a virgin, its written all over you that's why I want you so badly and I think you are a cool kid."

Sam was hard and grabbed a pillow to hide it, he held out the peace symbol, "Do you know what this is?" Castiel sat up and fingered it, "Sure it's a peace symbol and its cut from tiger eye, what about it?"

Sam sighed, "Nothing…forget it. Hey you want to show me around today? I'm new so I'd love to see the sights." Castiel smiled at him warmly, "Yeah cupcake I'd love to but I'm strapped, you got any scratch?"

Sam shook his head, "No sorry, you think Al or Daisy would have some?" Cas got up and stretched in front of Sam, his dick was flopping around when he moved and Sam had wicked thoughts then snapped out if it. He went to the basement and got their clothes out of the dryer. They got dressed and heard Al and Daisy in the kitchen.

….

Al watched his sexy squeeze move around the kitchen cooking for her man, she had on a silk kimono and nothing else and he thought he had the hottest woman on the planet. She turned and smiled at him flipping back her long hair, "Baby what do you want on your toast?"

His head flooded with dark thoughts, "Surprise me little ducky and what you don't use I can lick off you later." She pointed the butter knife at him, "You sir are a naughty boy."

Al winked, "Perhaps later a good spanking is in order."

Sam stood in the doorway with his little hippy Cas who was holding his hand, Al motioned them over, "Come on boys, sit and have some breakfast. Daisy darling with be done soon, she can even make you bacon."

She rolled her eyes, "Disgusting, I have cooked you more little piggies than I can count." She looked at Sam, "I don't eat meat, I think its awful but I dig my daddy so I make him happy."

The demon laughed, "Oh don't be so modest, you eat meat and very well I might add."

Sam couldn't stand it , he slapped his hands on the table and looked him in the eye, "I need money." Al sipped his tea and made Sam wait, "Certainly…what do I get?"

Castiel waved Sam aside and stood in front of the demon, "How about me? I'm not too proud to let you fuck me for cash…hot daddy." Crowley looked at the torn jeans and the cock peeking out the hole, he licked his lips and pushed a finger inside, "A bargain has been struck angel."

The angel and demon frowned at each other, a light of recognition flashed then was gone. Crowley tapped his fingers on the table lost in thought, "a bargain..angel…odd. No matter it's a deal and I'll take payment later, in the mean time here is the money." He dropped an obscene roll of bills on the table.

Castiel grabbed it and his eyes lit up, "Thanks daddy, come on Sam time for a tour."

He grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him out the door.

Daisy looked out the window and watched the young stranger and the sweet hippy chatting and holding hands until they were out of sight. She felt a wave of emptiness and dropped her head, her man slipped his arm around her waist, "What is it love, such a pretty face should never be sad."

She wiped her eyes, "I don't know I suddenly feel…oh never mind I feel silly now lets eat."

TBC


	15. Daisy & The Demon

Despite the crazy circumstances Sam was excited to walk around San Francisco during this significant time in America. Being a history buff he secretly enjoyed the first hand knowledge events. Poor Sam Winchester wouldn't get to see as much of it as he wanted.

Castiel gripped his hand tight and walked surprisingly fast talking about things Sam didn't understand half the time but he loved listening to the angels soft, deep voice and watching the animation on his normally stoic face.

Sam was finding this version of their angel exciting, handsome and sexy. Castiel in the suit and trench didn't do it for him but the free spirit walking around in his bare feet and torn, tight jeans was charming in a nontraditional kind of way.

Castiel stopped and hugged Sam, "Um…Cas what are you doing?" He looked up at Sam and smiled, the blue eyes just a bit crazed and a light passed through and was gone, "The universe provides baby."

The next thing Sam knew they were at Golden Gate park among rows of abandoned cable cars now housing hippies in a makeshift commune. "Cas…how did we..do you remember who you are?"

He was already off picking daisies in his own world and Sam followed him, the angel still wasn't Castiel in his mind but the powers remained and hippy Cas just chalked it up to another drug trip and the universe giving back to him.

He pulled Sam down on the ground with him and started sticking the flowers in Sam's hair and his own. People were cooking over campfires, fucking and playing Frisbee. One kid near them was playing a guitar and singing off key.

Sam didn't know what it was, it could have been the drugs in the water he was drinking, the thick haze of weed in the air or the fact that Cas was so free and hot for him but he shoved him on the ground and began to kiss him.

Sam's little hippy was shocked but pleased Cas smiled up at him, "You're a virgin…I get to be the one?"

Sam hesitated for a moment then decided to ask,"You're a virgin right…I mean has guy ever…you know."

Cas opened the fly on his jeans and for once his face looked serious, "No, I guess I'm a virgin then, I like how you think Sam. I would let you…seriously baby I have feelings for you and you can make love to me."

"So do you have some place we can go Cas?"

"Yeah Sam, right here."

Sam looked around at the shelters, "Can't we toss some hippies out of one of these things and then I can do you?" Sam looked down at his erection, "I'm tenting here, at fifteen I don't have a lot of time but on the plus side my rebound time is awesome."

Castiel looked at the cock straining against the fabric and jumped up and walked to a shelter with Sam in tow, "This is the one I share with my friend." They went in the old cable car and his friend, another male, was screwing some chick while a bunch of strangers talked about the meaning of life.

Castiel pointed to the exit door, suddenly the voice was commanding much like angel Cas, "Out, everyone right now." His friend looked up in the middle of coitus, "Are you serious man?"

Castiel grabbed the nearest hippy and tossed him out the door. The feat of strength was enough to start a stamped out the exit. What was left was a mess and it smelled. Sam wrinkled up his nose, "Maybe outside then?"

Castiel closed his eyes and the place was clean, the filthy pillows and blankets were replaced with huge, overstuffed velvet cushions with gaudy tassels, it smelled of patchouli and cherry blossoms. Sam looked around amazed once again, "Cas you have to know you did this right?"

Castiel looked around confused and the pointed to an ornate hookah, he ignored what Sam said, "Lets light it up and get busy sweet baby."

….

They were baked, Sam was naked relaxing back on the pillows with his long legs open and his little hippy Cas was sucking his dick like it was his last meal, Sam didn't think of his brother not even once.

Castiel's body was so petite compared to the young 6'4" young man that Sam lifted him onto his cock. Sam was going to get something he didn't think Dean would ever let him do, let someone else act as the bitch.

Sam was so excited that he was barely in a minute when he released in to Castiel who sounded like he was in a fair amount of pain from a lack of preparation. Sam lifted him with his hips and cried out the angel's full name.

Sam held him in place and smiled up at him, "You really are beautiful angel…I never really noticed it before we got here."

Cas looked down at Sam with confusion, "Castiel…who …is that my name? What do you mean before we got here?"

"I mean isn't your name short for Castiel…and..um..the people I came with." Cas was still stoned so it all sounded plausible to him, "Sam I hurt like hell, did we do this right? You got a dick, I got a hole and it should of worked better."

Sam realized he was still holding him down and let go, the angel groaned and pulled himself off slowly falling to the side. He felt bad for Castiel, both of them lacked the skill and forethought that went into what they just did and he was the one that had all the pleasure. He held the being in his arms and kissed him, "I'm really sorry."

He looked at Sam with tears in his eyes, "Could we go back to Al and Daisy's place? I'm hungry and I hurt." Sam finally remember his brother, "Crap…yeah lets go." He got up to leave and then next thing he knew they were in the living room.

Neither were dressed but luckily they were alone, Sam helped Castiel upstairs to the bedroom and into the bathroom. "Do you need any help Cas?"

He shook his head no and stepped into the shower.

….

Sam went to the kitchen and turned on the light, Daisy had been sitting in the dark as if she had been waiting for him. "Well what did you two do all day Sam?" Her tone was angry and to Sam's dismay she was sitting there in an aqua negligee with her legs crossed wiggling her foot, she was wearing aqua slides with a pink marabou puff on the top of each.

She walked over to a naked Sam and ran her red, manicured nails down his body. Daisy sunk to her knees and when she went to take a closer look at his charms she wrinkled her nose and stood up, "You stink like sex, did you fuck that filthy hippy?"

Al walked in and looked from one to the other, "Darling what is going on? Are you planning a sexy surprise for me with young Sam and that adorable little free spirit he is dating? Yummy…let me fire up the hot tub."

Sam stopped him, "No don't do that." Sam tried to think of a good excuse and not insult his host and end up on the street. "Its just that I can't possibly share my man with anyone, I would die if I thought he was with anyone else."

The dapper demon shrugged, "As you wish Sam but as I said Daisy is delightful."

….

Daisy and Al were in the hot tub drinking champagne and kissing, "You are simply beautiful, how am I so lucky to find such a nineteen year goddess such as yourself to love me? The day I saw you sleeping on my front lawn was the best day of my life." Crowley worked kisses down the broad should of his woman and Daisy giggled, "Well I should consider myself lucky to find such a happening daddy as you Al my angel."

Crowley pinched her nipple and slipped his hand over her firm bottom, "Darling…would tonight be the night that I could perhaps…enter that delightful little pussy I brag so much about? It is so tight and pretty that more than my tongue be allowed there."

She raised an eyebrow and frowned at him, "I know it's a free for all love festival around here but that is one thing my mother told me to save until there was a ring on my finger. Also if we got married the extra people you bring into our bed would need to stop, although honestly if there was a way to convince Sam and even that strangely attractive partner of his to join us I wouldn't deny either of them."

Her darling Al stood up in front of her, she worked a soapy set of toes between his legs and winked at him. "You are so sexy…I love the fact that your older than me."

Crowley slapped her in the face with his engorged cock, "You need a nice father to take care of you and keep you on the right path, my big, strong girl. I think strength is so sexy in a woman. The world is full of pixies but a goddess is a prize." Daisy wrapped her ruby lips around him and the demon sighed. "I love you Daisy."

She looked up at the demon with her mouth full of hellish cock, gave him a thumbs up and a wink. _"What a strange thing for her to do…I've never seen Daisy do that before.."_

Sam was walking by with a tray of food for Castiel and glanced out on the patio just as his brother was sucking the dick of the King of Hell.

Sam looked down at the extra sandwich he made for himself then looked up at Mateo who decided to make an appearance, "So do monkeys eat sandwiches…because you can have mine now."

Mateo grabbed the cord around his neck and worked the tiger eye peace sign in his paws then smacked Sam in the face with it. Sam took it from him, "This wouldn't be the key to get out of here would it?"

Mateo smacked his forehead and started to chatter, the little money tipped his hat and scampered away.

TBC


	16. Sane Sammy & The Crazy House

Cas was in bed when Sam came in with the tray, the hippy angels long, dark hair hung damp around his shoulders and down his back. He sat there smiling at Sam but was still in discomfort and Sam could tell.

Sam sat next to him and put the tray on his lap, "I didn't know what you wanted so I just brought what I found in there. I brought us some tea, Cas are you ok?" He tucked the long hair behind one of the angel's ears and rubbed his cheek with the back of his hand.

"I am fine Sam."

Sam heard the phrasing and tone had changed and he dared to feel excited thinking he wouldn't be alone in this after all. "Castiel…is that you?"

"Sure babe its me I'm right here. Sam do you think I could break a piece off in that hot ass of yours tonight? I promise we can try again with me…ever since you wanted to I can't stop thinking about it and its freaky man…I think I love you like really love you. Lets have a commitment ceremony pretty eyes, I don't have much but what I got is all yours."

Sam sighed and sat back thinking on what to do next, "Well I guess since I'm stuck here you know what they say, when in Rome…"

…

Mateo sat on the back of the couch listening to Crowley talk on the phone, "Yes that's what I said…arrange it…size 9 ring and at least three carats I'm not fucking around here mate…yes she is a big girl and I love them big you know that…beautiful goddess," Crowley laughed wickedly, "You wish you had my darling Daisy girl….book the cruise…piss off of course she is going to say yes now get it done and I want that ring by tomorrow…I don't care….. tell the jeweler if its not done he will wish he was in hell when I come to ask why its not finished."

Mateo picked up on the change of tone in the demons voice and it frightened him, he vanished and appeared next to his darling Celeste but alas, it was not his exotic fortune teller. Mateo was still very attached and started to groom the long dark hair.

Cas looked at the monkey as if it was the most natural thing in the world to have a simian on your shoulder grooming you. "What a groovy little guy, is he yours baby doll?"

Sam was eating part of the sandwich, he took a gulp of tea to wash it down and wiped his mouth, "Actually Cas its your monkey…a long story but I'll tell you all about it someday when I take you home with me."

Mateo slapped his little hands on the back wall and chattered at Sam, "What is it..something in the next room boy?" Mateo jumped onto Sam's lap, grabbed his ring finger and patted it then ran out the door. Sam got up and followed.

His little friend slapped the bedroom door, Sam heard his brother singing softly and Sam knocked then opened it without asking. Dean was naked and sitting at a large vanity table as Daisy, brushing her thick, long hair.

She didn't bother to cover up, instead she turned all the way around so he could see her body. Sam's eyes widened and then took a slow trip down a most beautiful body that he missed terribly.

"See anything you like Sam…I'm not so much into Al's sharing policy and I am still uncharted territory but I give a cracker jack blow job." Sam's face brightened up, "So he hasn't…your…oh thank god!"

Sam sat at her feet and noticed the painted pink toe nails and started to run his hands down her smooth legs, "You know I miss you so much." He rested his head on her thigh and closed his eyes, "I miss being called your baby boy, your sweet Sammy…everything… I want to go home."

Her hand was poised over the boys head to stroke his hair, she had a pang of sadness and longing but for what she didn't know, "You say such funny things Sam, I don't know what you talk about half the time. I suppose the little hippy gave you something."

She rested her foot on the vanity in a most unladylike fashion and scratched herself, "I don't do drugs Sammy, I can get by just fine with a cold beer or a nice bottle of top shelf booze."

Crowley walked in and his eyes were blazing with anger, "Get off my fiancée you randy little twit." He stormed over and grabbed Sam by the hair pulling him away, he pointed to Daisy, "Close your legs, what's gotten into you acting like a common street whore."

Daisy stood up and towered over Crowley, "First of all you are the one that suggested we all have some fun, second there is no ring on my finger so back off." She grabbed him by the lapels, "If you ever call me a whore again I will seriously fuck you up asshole."

He looked at his normally sweet young lover with shock, "What has gotten into you…did your mother teach you that language? You sound like a dock hand."

Suddenly she broke into a smile, "Wait…Al did you call me your fiancée?"

He straightened his lapels and cleared his throat, "Yes, well it was going to be a surprise but the ring is coming tomorrow and now its all ruined."

She clapped her hands over her mouth and squealed then grabbed him in a hug, "Oh baby I'm so sorry, I love you….yes a thousand times yes!"

Crowley looked at Sam over her broad shoulder smiling wickedly at him and winked, it made Sam shudder and he was suddenly frightened of the man called Al.

…

Castiel wandered in the room with Mateo on his shoulder, "I feel tension here…now everyone just relax and lets think of a good way to get rid of this bad mojo."

Crowley let go of Daisy and looked at a very naked Cas, "Well I have a wonderful way you can relieve my tension." Cas waved to Sam, "I love you babe but want to give it try?"

Sam stood up, brushed himself off and walked out of the room quietly, they all watched including Mateo. Suddenly Sam screamed at the top of his lungs and punched a hole in the plaster wall. They all ran out to see what happened.

Sam turned toward them and pointed an accusing finger, "You all are nuts…totally nuts and I'm the sane person in this loony bin. When we all get back," Sam pointed to Crowley, "and yes even you asshole, I'm going to give everyone a blow by blow of the last couple days and when anyone so much as looks at me wrong I will bring up some shitty memory from this godforsaken period in history that I thought was soooo awesome because it sucks!"

Sam started to pace the hall babbling about missing his laptop, his phone, decent food and a strange time were showers were taken every day and demons were most likely running everything because the King of Hell was stuck here and the inmates were running the crazy house.

Sam went on like that for fifteen minutes until Cas stopped him, "Babe lets go back to bed." He led Sam back and stripped him down, "I'm going to doing something weird here angel face." Cas shoved Sam on his back and got on top, Sam snapped out of his funk and watched the man on top of him.

Cas removed a silver band from his own finger and slipped it on Sam's left ring finger and it fit, "So you wanna get committed or what?" Sam held up his hand and frowned, "So you were serious about all that?"

Cas smiled brightly and his blue eyes lit up, "Sure, I figure why not because I think you are pretty cool and I wont get anyone else as hot as you. I think you could whip me into shape and I need the structure right? Look I know your fifteen but what's age…I can't even remember how old I am."

Sam ran his fingers down the tan torso and they ended up squeezing the sexy hips, "You are really old…I mean if you knew right now how old you are it would blow your mind."

"I don't feel very old Sam…in fact I think I could really kick ass if I had to do it."

Sam reached over and lit a joint, took a hit and handed it to Cas, "You know what…fuck it lets do it..its not like its real right?"

Cas shrugged, "Hey whatever man..so its yes? Cool I'm going to get my friends together and we can do it up right."

….

Daisy was draped over the demon, Crowley ran his fingers over the girls pronounced cheek bones and sighed, "Daisy darling but this time tomorrow you will be sporting a huge diamond and soon to be my blushing bride. Dearest I was thinking…when you get your ring do you think you could bend your little rule about intercourse?"

She kissed his ear and whispered, "I could make an exception for my fiancée, I adore you Al."

Crowley felt like the happiest person alive, "You know Daisy I think we lived other lives together and I loved you in everyone."

He shut off the lamp and waited for the morning to come.

TBC


	17. Crooner Crowley & Engaging Daisy

The next morning Sam was helping Daisy with breakfast while Al and Cas sat at the table talking about heaven and hell which Sam was actually enjoying listening to especially when Daisy interjected.

Al waved his arms in the air for dramatic effect, "Am I to believe that heaven could exist without hell? Granted heaven came first…at least that is what they say, but without hell what would they do with all the deliciously evil people?"

Daisy turn around and pointed a spatula at him, "When we have children I don't want to hear that sort of talk Al…I was raised Catholic and that's how its going to be." She kissed the crucifix about her neck and kept cooking.

Al chuckled but there was no humor behind it, "Yes darling, kiss the little sad man around your neck and keep the boogeyman away." He got up and wrapped his arms around her waist, "What if I was a demon from hell and I came up here to steal your heart?"

She rubbed back against him and said in a smoky voice, "Then I guess I would be a bad girl otherwise why would you want me?"

"Because darling I would want to steal your delicious virginity as well."

Sam was holding a plate with pancakes on it and eating, he stopped and dropped the fork on the plate and let out a big sigh, "Goddamn it…I'm going to die of starvation."

Crowley turned around and raised his eyebrow, "Language young Sam, we have a believer in the room."

Cas was strangely quiet, his head was tilted and there was a frown on his face, "Heaven is a place of war and bloodshed. On the other hand it is a place of great beauty and sacrifice for the greater good, working together for our Father as the…."

They stood staring at him, Sam tried to help him remember, "The what Cas…come on think, the …heavenly…" Cas got up and smiled, "Toast..I want some." He grabbed a piece and spread jam over the top.

The door bell rang and Crowley hurried to the door, it was the delivery from the jewelers. The demons face lit up with excitement, he opened the crystal ring box and inside was a four carat marquise diamond set in white gold.

Daisy yelled, "Who was at the door baby?"

"No one important duchess…lets go out for dinner and dancing tonight." He heard a girly squeal come from the kitchen I'd love to."

…..

That evening Daisy came down the stairs in peach high heels and impossibly light on her feet. Her long hair was piled on top of her head in oversized curls and swept back in the front. Daisy applied her makeup carefully with a nude lip, carefully arched eyebrows and a beauty mark.

The mini dress was peach and sleeveless and when she bent over to get her purse off the couch Sam caught a glimpse of tiny pink panties. He pulled out his camera and snapped a photo and smiled.

Crowley gave Sam money for a camera and lots of film in addition to the tape recorder. The panty shot so far was the best and someday he would show it to Dean when he was being an especially huge jerk.

Castiel whistled, "Damn..Daisy you got it goin' on!" Crowley stood next to her, she towered over the man and he proudly took her arm, "You are a vision, Sam isn't Daisy a goddess?"

Sam broke out in a huge smile, "Why she is so pretty I think I need pictures of you both together…now don't be shy, give her a big kiss…yeah that's right."

Sam snapped away and kept giggling, "Cas why don't you get between them and then give Al there a French kiss." Cas hopped in the center and the demon and angel started to work their tongues together.

After a moment they pulled apart and Crowley smiled and his eyes turned black then changed back again, "That was sinful, Cas how yummy you taste." Cas touched his lips and frowned, "Sorry it just felt...not right somehow."

Daisy grabbed Al's hand and they left.

…

Crowley ordered for them both and Daisy looked around the restaurant wide eyed, "Baby this is so fancy, I don't even know what you ordered me." He took her hand in his and kissed the palm, "Darling you know how much I love you."

She stared at him with her beautiful green eyes and touched his face, "I love you too." Crowley looked around and then got on one knee, "Daisy would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He opened the box with the huge diamond and waited for her reaction.

She clapped her hands over her mouth and squealed, "Oh my god…for really real? I thought you were joking about the ring and everything…yes!" Crowley slipped the ring on her finger and the people around them applauded.

…

Cas stripped off his clothes and got into the hot tub with Sam, they raided Crowley's champagne and Sam was eager to get Cas drunk and fuck him. He snapped photos of the angel's naked, wet body for his own personal jerk off sessions and started to kiss Cas.

The normally forward hippy seemed unsure of himself and frightened, Sam had him on his lap in the water.

Sam lifted him and put the angel straddling him facing Sam and when he went to push a finger inside Castiel tensed, his face looked like a scared child.

"Sam…it hurt last time, I don't know about this." Sam toyed with him, "I promise this time I'll be gentle and take my time ok?" The angel nodded and rested his head on Sam's shoulder clinging to him.

Sam whispered, "Remember you said you loved me?"

"Yes Sam."

"Well I love you too, I think you're beautiful and sweet, I don't know why I didn't notice you before. You gave me your ring, I say we get you one and do it..get married."

That was it, Sam managed to push two fingers inside and the angel clasped his hands around Sam's neck and is body fell back, eyes closed and he began to work himself on the boys fingers.

Sam was hitting the spot to drive the angel wild, he knew the time was right and replaced his fingers with his cock, he didn't give Cas a moment to think it over and tighten back up. Sam pushed inside him and this time he was better prepared, Castiel held him tightly once again and stopped moving.

Sam spoke reassuringly, "Its ok Cas, I'll do the work," Sam wanted to last longer than a minute this time and pumped into him slowly. It was exciting, better than the last time and Sam Winchester finally got to make love to the angel properly. He pulled Castiel back so he could see his face.

Castiel locked his blue eyes onto the boy that took him and smiled, there was something comforting and wonderful about Sam. It was as if he knew him and the pleasure was unlike anything he ever experienced. It was the love that made the pain ease and he worked himself until Sam's head fell back and he released into Castiel.

Sam kept going as long as he could moaning the angels full name and rapidly stroking Castiel's cock against his chest until the angel also released over Sam. Suddenly at that moment he eyes filled with light and the room darkened with the shadow of wings. The he collapsed onto Sam breathing heavily.

Sam wasn't sure what happened until the stoic little angel came back to him. He had tears in his eyes, "Sam are you inside of me?"

Sam carefully pulled him off and the angel backed quickly against the side of the tub, blue eyes darting around the strange room and his body in shock. Sam held up his hands and moved toward him.

The angel quickly grabbed Sam throwing him over the side of the tub, "What did you take from me Sam Winchester…did I give it readily and was I aware?"

Sam held still terrified to move, "Cas you offered and I took you up on it, I wanted to be with you. We were…are..in love, you don't remember?"

Castiel pressed again Sam, "Then was I going to make love to you next Sam?"

…

Daisy and Al ate, talked about their future, had some laughs and ended up slow dancing together on the crowded dance floor. Daisy was the happiest girl in the entire world and she had the best man ever who would always love and cherish her.

"Al baby I don't know what I would do without you." He kissed her hand as they danced, "It's a good thing you will never have to find out love."

She looked at the band playing up on the stage, "Oh sweetie, sing a song for me please? You have a wonderful voice and it would mean so much."

Before Crowley could answer she walking toward the stage, hips swaying to invisible music, she whispering to the manager and showed him her ring and pointed to Al, she ended it with a kiss and the deal was done.

It was true, Crowley was an accomplished and energetic singer and needed little encouragement. The crowd applauded as he took the stage, he was a fixture in San Francisco society and everyone loved him.

He grabbed the microphone and waved to Daisy, "Many of you know I met a lady named Daisy and she is the love of my life, I would go the hell and back for this goddess and tonight she consented to make my forever worth living and we will be married…hold up the ring darling!"

She took off her heels and hopped on a chair holding up the monster rock and smiling. When she tried to get down a handsome man grabbed her around her waist and she giggled as he set her on the floor.

Crowley pointed, "Oy..big lug , hands off my wife!" The crowd laughed along with him.

The band readied themselves and the horn section stood waiting for his cue, "This is dedicated to you my green eyed angel."

TBC


	18. Vegas Wedding

"Cas, come on now I was good to you, don't get any ideas. I bet you are a little more exuberant than I am."

Castiel pushed his erection against Sam, leaned over and growled, "If I please I will break you but later you will thank me for all the pleasure."

Sam looked back at him, "Really…its that good with an angel? Well ok." Sam positioned himself but then Castiel didn't expect it all to be so easy.

"You take the fun out of it but being so agreeable Sam, now I might not be in the mood." Sam anchored his feet and rubbed his bottom against Castiel, "You can't take about this mind blowing experience and then wimp out. You don't have a limp halo or something do you?"

Castiel grabbed his hips and squeezed them, "I will show you who does not have issues with a limp halo or penis Sam Winchester." Sam smiled and braced himself, Castiel gave him everything he had and the scream that issued from the boy was enough to rattled the windows.

Sam saw in the reflection from the window the angel's eyes blaze with an erotic passion he never expected from the being. Sam was jerked back and forth like a rag doll.

1967, the summer of love was proving to be an aphrodisiac to all trapped there.

"Beg for mercy Sam and I will stop."He kept slamming into him until Sam's strained voice begged for him to stop. The angel finished and it felt like a fire hose full of lava released into him.

Castiel relaxed and became his tender self again, Sam was in physical pain from him being taken for the first time by such a powerful being and the angel took the crying teen in his arms and kissed him. A light spread through Sam as the soft, loving kiss flooded the boy with healing and soothing energy until he went limp in the angels arms and smiled up at him looked sleepy.

"Cas that was…oh geez I do love you."

"Sam is that what you humans call pillow talk or do you truly love me?" Sam just hung there looking up into the blue eyes, "I truly love you."

Castiel broke into a smile, "I love you as well…and Dean, Sam where is Dean?" Sam said dreamily, "Daisy…I mean Dean, just got engaged to Crowley, Mateo gave a very good sign language description of the diamond."

They both looked at each other, Sam suddenly became aware of the danger and seriousness of the situation and Castiel was beside himself with anger, "Sam how could you let that happen?"

….

The horns started and Crowley grabbed Daisies hand and pulled her on stage, "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" started to play.

"You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you…"

Daisy held his hand as he sang to her, she blew him a kiss and he caught it not missing a beat. The women dancing with their partners were overwhelmed with emotion and most thought Daisy was the luckiest gal in the world.

"Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak  
So if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that it's real  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you…"

Crowley mopped his face with his silk scarf and tossed it to the women in the audience, they fought like alley cats over the chance to have it. The demon was giving off wickedly delicious pheromones they all desired.

Then came the energetic part of the song and Crowley faced the crowd and dramatically pointed to the women in the audience.

"I love you baby and if it's quite all right  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby, trust in me when I say  
Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay  
And let me love you baby, let me love you…"

He pointed to Daisy and she sang with him, the stage was filling will panties and boxers from the audience, Daisy was hit it face with a pair covered in hearts, "Ewww how are you guys even getting the boxers off?"

When the song ended Daisy lifted Al off his feet and kissed him while the audience cheered.

There standing in the back watching stood Castiel in his usual clothing only the angel still had the long, flowing dark hair. Sam fingered the silky mane, "Cas, baby you forgot to shorten up your hair."

Castiel smiled, "I am trying a new look, you seem to like the long hair Sam and I wish to turn you on." Sam grabbed his face and squeezed it, "You are so adorable, ok try it for awhile. I wouldn't mind it tickling my back," Sam winked.

Castiel frowned, "How would it tickle your back if it is my hair?"

Mateo Sat on the angels shoulder grooming him and frowning at Crowley from his perch.

Sam looked around at the cheering fans, "The demon can sing, everyone loves him and my brother is French kissing him again."

Sam sat down slowly and Castiel patted his shoulder, "Sam he is a very good singer and he doesn't seem to have any ill will toward your sister."

"Brother."

"Yes Sam of course, your brother. I am sure we can all laugh about this later." Mateo gave Castiel a pat and a smooch on the cheek.

Sam scowled at the monkey, "How come he hits me all the time and he's so nice to you?"

"Mateo likes you he says you are dense that is all. Plus he belongs to Celeste and that of course is me, we have a bond. Now give me a smile and let us get your brother and Crowley… that was the agreement correct, we cannot just leave him here?"

"No."

…

Meanwhile Al and Daisy had slipped out the back to a waiting limo and were on their way to Los Vegas for a quickie wedding.

On the way there they pawed each other like animals and when Crowley came up for air he gasped, "Having such a young bride will kill me, you are such a succulent peach. Could we…"

"No, not until its official which should be shortly baby."

Crowley groaned, "I need some relief."

Daisy pulled a nail file out of her purse and started on a broken nail, "Tough baby, the treasure chest is closed…no booty for you Al."

…..

Sam scanned the crowd for his brother and the demon, "Cas I can't see them anywhere." Castiel approached the manager, "Tell me where they went." The man blew cigar smoke in the angels face and laughed, "I know better than to squeal on my buddy Al, I wanna live to see tomorrow."

Castiel grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out the back door into the alley throwing him into the brick wall, "Tell me where they went." Sam looked down at the man, "I would really tell him."

Castiel lifted his fist and the manager put up his hands, "Fine but it didn't come from me, they went to Vegas, he is gonna get hitched to that big bitch he's got a boner for."

Sam grabbed him and cold cocked him, "My brother is not a bitch!" Castiel grabbed his arm, "technically he is a big bitch."

….

Al and Daisy stepped into the Quickie Wedding Chapel, Her green eyes were huge and full of excitement, "Wow I'm really going to be your wife, its so awesome!"

Crowley raised his eye brow and watched her carefully, "Yes, very…awesome indeed." He snapped his fingers and a big bouquet of white roses appeared with on red one in the center. Al handed them to her with a flourish and bowed, "Beautiful flowers for an even more beautiful woman."

She brought them up to her nose and sniffed them, "They are so beautiful, why the red one?" He pointed to it, "I'm the red one, you are the white purity and I'm the little devil that will steal it away."

Daisy blushed, "You are so poetic, its one of the things I love about you."

They were summoned into the main room and filled out all the paperwork. The preacher looked it over and nodded, "Well Miss Daisy Winchester are you ready to become Mrs. Daisy Crowley?" She smiled warmly at her darling, "I sure am."

TBC


	19. Sexy Honeymoon, The Next Door

They rushed to the door of the chapel and encountered a large security guard, "Stop right there, a wedding is still going one." Sam tried to move the mountain of a man but Castiel grabbed him and easily pushed him aside, he tried to get up shouting, "Stop, you can't go in there!"

They burst in and there was a short, blonde girl and a tall young man taking their vows, Castiel appeared next to the preacher and grabbed him, "Where are the people called Al and Daisy?"

The preacher stuttered, "They..they left awhile back on their honeymoon. Sorry brother its done, they are married already." Sam pleaded with him, "Did they say where they were going?" Castiel pulled a gold piece out of the air and handed it to him, "Where are they?"

The preacher grabbed it and looked it over, "Wow..this is real, where do you do your act buddy?" Castiel looked at him confused, "What act, I am an angel."

The preacher chuckled, "Sure that's a good one, they were going to stay over at the Montclair over night and then take a cruise…at least that's what the little guy was bragging about."

…..

Crowley was naked on the bed drinking champagne and "The Look Of Love" by Dusty Springfield was playing, "Come out and play my lusty wife."

Suddenly a bare leg appeared around the bathroom door and Daisy swung into view and dancing seductively toward her new husband.

"Oh my…Daisy I am sooo lucky." He down the champagne and grabbed the bottle drinking deeply, he was enchanted with the stunning young woman in the sheer baby doll nightie.

It was aqua, her favorite color and the heeled slippers matched, Daisy had to coordinate everything down to the last detail. The marabou feather trim just skimmed the bottom of her panties and she undulated her hips as she reached the bed and kneeled on the edge.

"Darling Daisy…oh god you are a vision." Crowley slid his hands until the thin material and pinched her nipples then pulled the baby doll off. He licked each one and she gasped under his talented tongue as the demon bit down and pulled making them hard little nubs flushed pink. She pushed him back and sat over his hips rubbing the silky crotch over his cock. "Is it gonna hurt?"

Crowley grabbed her waist and flipped Daisy on her back, "Perhaps it will you vixen but that's part of the fun." He couldn't wait any longer and tore the panties off his bride and mounted her.

Daisy was burning for her husband and opened her legs wrapping them around his waist as he entered her. Crowley slid in as gently as he could but her face was still covered in pain, "Al…baby you're so big…it hurts."

That only made the demon hotter and he started to work hard into her tight, virgin ass. He leaned down and kissed her passionately as he pounded his bride, she moaned but it was stifled by his lips and tongue.

Suddenly her eyes darted around the room frantically and she struggled to get up, Crowley pulled out of the kiss and pinned her by the wrists to the bed. "Make me a baby darling."

He thrust one last time and shot into Dean Winchester, Dean dropped his legs and tried to pry him off screaming at the top of his lungs, "Dude get off me, Crowley you fucking rapist…oh god it hurts so bad." Dean started to cry, he was disoriented and trapped, he could feel the demons semen filling him and thought he was torn from stem to stern.

Castiel broke down the door with Sam and the monkey into tow but it was too late. The Demons eyes turned black and Crowley looked down at Dean Winchester then to Sam, "Well hello boys."

Dean yelled to Sam for help, his face was twisted in agony, Sam launched himself at the demon but was rebuffed and slammed into the wall. Castiel grabbed Crowley and pulled him out of Dean and onto the floor. Dean gasped as the huge cock popped out and he scrambled off the bed looking for his clothes but only found the baby doll and panties, "Oh god…no..no."

He held up the huge diamond on his hand and looked up at the demon, Crowley held up the marriage certificate and smiled, "Well a deal is a deal Dean, it seems we are married and I was the first cowboy inside your saloon doors…delicious!"

He threw back his head and laughed, "I could not imagine this happening but I think you will find it exciting living in my posh digs down under darling Dean."

Sam helped his brother up, "Dean are you ok?" Dean limped toward the bathroom and shouted back, "No Sam I am not ok…far from ok and never will be ok…ok?" He wiped his eyes, slammed the door and they heard the water from the shower.

Crowley looked at the gold wedding band on his finger and chuckled, "What would make this even better is if you and that insufferable angel were married." Sam and Castiel looked at each other then down at the floor.

Crowley grabbed both of their left hands and his eyes were full if merriment, "Could it be…you took the time to actually get married at the chapel? Oh this….this must be my birthday."

Sam growled at the demon, "If it makes it worse for you, we used your money for the gold bands you jerk." Castiel looked up at Sam sadly, "Will we need to divorce now Sam? I take vows very seriously." Sam waved him away, "Cas I can't even worry about that."

…

After Dean got out of the shower he limped out and stared at Castiel, "Well give me something to wear."

"What would you wish Dean…ladies or gents?"

Dean glared at him, "What do you think?" Dean was clothed in boots, jeans and a t shirt. "Great now can you fix it?"

"Fix what Dean?"

Dean closed his eyes and sighed, "My ass Cas, make it…like it was before." Cas looked around and then held Dean whispering in his ear. Sam stood there with his arms folded, "Well Cas make my brother a virgin again."

The angel looked at Sam sheepishly, "Would you also like me to make you a virgin? Honestly once the cork is out of the bottle Sam it is impossible, but I can certainly heal Deans….ass."

Crowley clapped his hands, "Oh poor Dean, the angel not only married you brother before they bothered to come here, Castiel tapped your baby Sam. Its like…" The demon wiped his eyes, " its like all my dreams came true for you both."

Dean grabbed Sam by the shoulders, "That was mine! I was waiting until you were sixteen, I've been raped by the thing I hate most and…and I'm married." Dean pointed at Crowley, "Its not legal, Daisy wasn't real and all of this is bullshit so get me out of here I wanna go home."

Mateo pulled the tiger eye peace symbol off Sam's neck and tossed it to Dean, "What's this Matty boy..a key?" Crowley grabbed it, "I've seen this before…now where was it?"

Dean snatched it back, "It's a peace symbol dumbass, its everywhere." Crowley slapped Dean and took it away, "Be respectful bitch wife Dean, now I remember…the jewelers, my personal jeweler I've been there many times. Come my sexy stud wife, I'll give you lift." Crowley held out his hand and winked.

"Uh..no thanks and stop calling me your wife."

"Dean are you still wearing those delicious panties?"

Dean lunged for him and the demon grabbed his wrist, "When you're like this I think you need a firm spanking." Sam rolled his eyes, "can we just go and you two can finish this later?"

…..

They all appeared inside the closed jewelry store. Crowley walked around trying to recall the location, he walked slowly with his eyes closed and then he opened them and quickly walked to the backroom and searched, "The door was here I swear it."

Sam and Dean started shoving boxes aside and moving storage units, Sam pointed excitedly, "There, a door but no handle."

Crowley touched the empty spot for the symbol on the door, "Well gather around my lovelies, a deal is a deal and we all go together."

They all held hands, Mateo clung to Castiel's neck for dear life and the demon pressed the symbol into the door. A light emitted around the frame, he turned to the rest, "Well boys time to see if this is the door home."

TBC


	20. The Aftermath

They stampeded through the door in their excitement and fell into a pile on a tile floor, Crowley was on top of Dean, the eldest Winchester punched him square in the jaw sending the demon flying, "Get the hell off my ass Crowley I swear to god I will kill you!"

The Demon rubbed his jaw and licked the blood from his lips, "What a spitfire, I can see I'm going to enjoy this marriage."

Sam went for the demon but Castiel grabbed his arm, "No husband, do not engage him. I will defend you."

Dean stood up and came face to face with Betty, she broke into a smile, "Well long time no see, you boys haven't been in here for a long time." Dean grabbed her, "How long Betty?" She tapped her cheek trying to recall, "It has to have been a month since you came in and met that handsome little blue eyed fella over there."

Dean grabbed her and gave Betty a big wet kiss, "Only a month…awesome!" She patted her brightly colored hair and smiled, "Well that's the best kiss I've had since forever."

Castiel grabbed Sam's hand and held it gently afraid of the rejection, "Sam we are back home now." Sam squeezed , "I know Cas." Crowley slid a hand around Dean's waist, "Darling would like something to eat while we are here, I am not a cheap date order what you like."

Dean shoved him away and stormed out the back exit to find his baby, when the others got there Dean's eyes were full of tears, "Sammy, my baby is gone." Sam went to comfort his brother but the demon shoved him out of the away, "Dean I could get her for you."

Dean wiped his eyes, "I don't want anything from you."

Crowley stood squarely in front of Dean, he raised his arms and snapped his fingers and there was the Impala just as Dean had left her. Dean ran over and fell on the hood hugging it. "I'm so sorry baby, daddy will never leave you again…promise."

He scowled at the demon, "This doesn't mean I owe you anything." Crowley smiled and held up his hands, "No you don't, it's a wedding gift from your husband."

Dean grabbed Sam's hand, "Come on Sammy, I want to get back home and sleep in our own bed." They got in and Dean was going to back away when Sam looked at Castiel, the angel had his head down and Mateo was patting his face for comfort.

"Dean…I can't just leave him," Sam held up his ring, "I mean I know its not really real, but to him it is." Sam got out and ran to Castiel, he put his thumb under the angels chin and raised his face gently, "Come home with us Castiel…and Mateo."

"Dean would not want me."

Sam grabbed his hand, pulled him to the car, pushed him in the back and shut the door, Dean turned around and looked at him, "You and the monkey get the spare room at Bobby's…Sammy is mine." Castiel nodded and leaned his head on the window.

Crowley knocked on Dean's window, he rolled it down, "What."

Crowley smiled, "What about us Dean?" Dean sighed, "There is no us, fuck off." He backed out and left the demon in the dust.

…

After spending two days of catching Bobby up on their adventures, they were having supper that evening. Bobby noticed the angel hold Sam's hand under the table and Sam blushed.

Dean glared at them both, he got up and threw his napkin down. "I have had enough of this bullshit I'm going for a drive." Dean jumped in his baby and took off , the darkness always made him feel better when he was driving. He put on some music.

"Alone" by Heart started to play, Dean frowned and changed the station and the same song was playing. He searched and that was all that came out. In frustration he grabbed a tape and popped it in and the same song started. Dean screamed, "Crowley get out of my car!" The tape went back to its original content. Dean gave up and drove back home frustrated.

….

Sam and Castiel sat in the living room together holding hands, Bobby watched them and finally said something, "So you both are really married then…and what now, Dean shares you both or what? I don't want any weird details I'm just pretty fascinated by this whole thing."

Sam shrugged, "I don't know Bobby, here I'm just a regular fifteen year old kid…well a hunter but you know what I mean. I can't even be married let along to Cas." Sam turned to Castiel, "I do love him though...and Dean, it's a mess."

Castiel stood up and nodded to Bobby, "I have taken advantage of your hospitality, I should go." Bobby got up and clapped the angel on the back, "Hey I'll let you know when you become a pain in the ass, its handy having you around." Bobby looked at his watch, "Gotta get goin', I have a hot date with Ellen." He winked at Sam and the boy laughed, "have fun."

Sam watched him drive away and it was the first time Castiel and Sam had the house to themselves. They sat on the couch together, Castiel had his hands folded in his lap staring at Sam.

"I miss you Sam."

Sam didn't answer, instead he swung his leg over the angels lap and started kissing him, Castiel pulled away, his breathing was quick and he face flushed, "Sam do you want me?"

Sam got off and grabbed his hand pulling him up to the spare bedroom, "Get in there Cas, take off your clothes." The angel was naked instantly and stood there looking up at Sam waiting for the next step letting the boy take the lead.

Since getting back Castiel reverted to his usual stoic self but Sam caught him watching his movements or enthralled by his boring stories about hunting, school and the more exciting ones of him and Dean making love.

1967 was a distant memory as were the other jumps in time to Castiel but the one constant was his love for Sam.

Sam pushed him back on the bed and began to kiss him, the angel responded clumsily but with true passion. "Sam you may have me, I believe I am too much for you."

From the doorway stood Dean Winchester, "Well you're both not too much for me so get ready to be ridden like circus ponies bitches." He left a trail of clothes to the bed and crawled on, pushing Sam off the angel.

"He's mine Sam so get used to it..but I always share with my baby brother," Dean leaned over Castiel and kissed him working his full lips over the angels pretty mouth until he heard him moan. Dean pulled away and smiled, "That's better, come here Sammy."

Dean pushed him back on top of Castiel, "Show me some moves Sam." Sam looked at him with apprehension, "You want me to do this?" Dean shrugged, "Hey you're going to do it anyway, I'll jump in when I'm ready but right now I want to watch."

Castiel smiled at Dean softly, "You accept me Dean?"

Dean looked at the massive diamond from Crowley, Sam thought his brother looked far away thinking of secrets he would never share, "I accept a lot of things now."

Sam rested on the angel's chest and smiled, "So do I Dean."

Suddenly Mateo appeared and handed Sam a scroll with a wax seal, he cracked the wax and unrolled it, he read it quickly and his eyes opened wide, "Oh damn…Dean look."

Dean grabbed the letter, Castiel looked at him with curiosity, "What is it Dean?"

Dean sighed, "Get dressed everyone, Bobby took Ellen to Mackie's Diner and It says here they are trapped aboard a pirate ship and need our help."

Sam was already getting dressed, "Here we go again."

**I'm wrapping this one up early to explore some other ideas, someday maybe a part two on this.**

**The Dean/Crowley relationship will start from scratch. Their relationship fascinates me and I want to do a slash romance for them.**

**I am of course continuing "Paint It Black" for my honey and other readers and "Anything For Sammy" which is miles away from ending and remains my guilty pleasure to write.**

**New down the line is going to be a slash fic that is very Castiel centered leaving off from last season.**

**I'm a huge fan of fairytales, the old school stories that are dark, sexy and mysterious and never for children. I have two different ones in the works with Sam, Dean, Castiel and as many SPN characters as I can work in. It will be pure fun.**

**Thanks for reading everyone.**

**Enjoy,**

**Winter**


End file.
